


Blinding lights // l.s.

by NeverEnoughOfStyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Being Lost, Love at First Sight, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEnoughOfStyles/pseuds/NeverEnoughOfStyles
Summary: La storia in cui Louis è un po' troppo preso dal lavoro e decide di staccare la spina per un po' finendo per perdersi nella campagna inglese. Non sa però che uno sconosciuto, tutto ricci e camice trasparenti avrà bisogno del suo aiuto. Lo stesso sconosciuto che forse sarà in grado di stravolgergli la vita in sole 24 ore.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Blinding lights // l.s.

_"I been tryna call_

_I been on my own for long enough_

_Maybe you can show me how to love, maybe"_  
  
  


Non sapeva nemmeno lui com'era finito in quella situazione.

Disperso, nel bel mezzo del nulla nell'estrema periferia di Londra, la sua città. Sempre se si trovava ancora lì. In quel momento non ne era più così sicuro. 

E chi l'avrebbe mai detto che allontanandosi dal cuore della metropoli, imboccando vie poco conosciute sarebbe sbucato in una strada buia, circondata dalla campagna inglese e all'apparenza senza una fine? Di certo non lui che ora era sull'orlo di una crisi isterica.

Erano giorni che non dormiva con il constante e martellante pensiero di quel mastodontico progetto grafico, il quale avrebbe potuto cambiargli la vita per sempre con la promozione a cui tanto aspirava o segnarlo come un impiegato qualunque dell'azienda di graphic design che l'aveva accolto cinque anni prima.

Stava lavorando a quel progetto da due settimane ormai e da quando l'aveva iniziato, era uscito di casa solamente per recarsi nel suo ufficio o per fare la spesa da Tesco. Dopo aver passato l'ennesima giornata di fronte allo schermo del computer, il suo corpo si era ribellato. La mancanza di sonno, aggiunta ai suoi poveri occhi che non smettevano di bruciare e la testa a martellargli, l'avevano pregato di concedersi una tregua. Anche perché non riusciva più a trovare un font che lo convincesse per il nuovo sito che stava creando. Non aveva più senso insistere per quel giorno.

Così - ora poteva dire 'stupidamente' - aveva avuto la geniale idea di mettersi alla guida della sua Mercedes senza una vera destinazione. Neanche un'ora dopo si era ritrovato in quel posto dimenticato da Dio e la cosa più assurda era che si fosse scordato il cellulare nella fretta di lasciarsi l'appartamento alle spalle. E come se non bastasse, non aveva nemmeno un navigatore per poter controllare dove diamine fosse capitato.

Dieci minuti. Erano passati più di dieci minuti dall'ultima volta che aveva incrociato una macchina. Poi davanti a lui si era presentato un muro d'oscurità pronto ad inghiottirlo.

La radio, era stata quella maledetta radio dalla frequenza sconosciuta ad averlo distratto con il suo programma ancora più stupido, l'unica che trasmetteva qualcosa a quell'ora. 

Era stanco di ascoltare musica. Quando si immergeva nel suo lavoro creativo aveva sempre un sottofondo musicale a fargli compagnia e talvolta ad ispirarlo. Adesso però aveva bisogno di distrarsi, necessitava di un diversivo. Per questo motivo aveva scelto di fermarsi in quella frequenza dove due donne stavano discutendo sul senso della vita in modo a dir poco concitato e ridicolo.

Non sentiva delle persone parlare da troppo tempo. Aveva persino dimenticato, o meglio, evitato - per il bene e la salute di tutti - di chiamare la sua famiglia per quanto fosse preso dal progetto, si limitava solo a rispondere a qualche messaggio di sua madre per farle sapere che respirasse ancora. Non si sentiva molto vivo ultimamente però era convinto di non essere ancora morto, perché nemmeno all'inferno si sarebbe dovuto scervellare così tanto per una maledetta immagine coordinata.

_"Beh Mary, io credo che ci si debba sempre aspettare tutto della vita e cogliere ogni occasione che ci viene presentata. Ti immagini se per colpa della nostra pigrizia, perdiamo la possibilità di incontrare l'amore della nostra vita? Magari stiamo tutto il giorno a mangiare patatine stravaccati sul divano mentre Leonardo DiCaprio è fermo alla fermata dell'autobus sotto casa nostra che aspetta solo il nostro arrivo!"_

Louis non seppe più che pensare nell'ascoltare quei discorsi, se mettersi a ridere sconvolto o andarsi a schiantare contro il primo lampione, scelta che tra l'altro non poteva prendere dal momento che non c'era traccia dei pali della luce né dei cartelli stradali ai lati della strada. Forse una balla di fieno andava bene lo stesso.

_"Hai proprio ragione tesoro. Ecco forse non sarà DiCaprio ma potrebbe essere il nostro principe azzurro. Comunque penso che tutto sia previsto e scritto nel nostro destino, anche le situazioni più scomode e assurde servono a qualcosa. Tutto accade per un motivo, no?"_

Ora stava davvero per mettersi ad urlare frustrato. Si stavano prendendo gioco di lui o cosa? Eppure non aveva niente di meglio da ascoltare a mezzanotte e mezza e aveva bisogno di qualcosa che non gli ricordasse di essersi perso nella natura.

_"Certo, d'altronde bisogna sempre vedere il lato positivo delle cose e mostrare un bel sorriso anche quando non ne abbiamo voglia."_

Louis si coprì il volto con una mano, esasperato. Basta, non ne poteva più. Gli sembrava di star origliando le chiacchiere delle amiche pettegole di sua nonna. _Lato positivo un cazzo_ , pensò trattenendo un lamento.

Con una leggera pressione dell'indice sul pulsante stop, mise a tacere una volta per tutte quelle pazze. Prese un respiro profondo, momentaneamente sollevato finché non ricordò dove fosse. E dove fosse non lo sapeva.

Era bastato un secondo di distrazione e aveva perso ogni punto di riferimento.

Passarono altri cinque minuti e ancora niente.

Sua mamma l'aveva avvertito due mesi prima, quando era tornato a Doncaster per passare la domenica di Pasqua insieme alla famiglia.

Non appena l'aveva visto scendere dalla macchina, Jay gli era corsa incontro preoccupata e gli aveva afferrato le guance per poi guardarlo dritto negli occhi dicendogli: "Amore, ti vedo sciupato. Sei dimagrito troppo, da quanto non mangi un pasto come si deve? Da quando ti sei trasferito a Londra, non sei più lo stesso Lou... quel lavoro finirà per ucciderti."

E lui, per quanto capisse il suo punto di vista ed apprezzasse la sua immensa premura materna, le rispose: "Mamma, sono andato a Londra proprio per questo: sono cresciuto e sono cambiato. Questa città mi era stretta, lo sai, se fossi rimasto qui sarei morto per davvero."

Aveva dei bellissimi ricordi legati alla sua infanzia, ma con il tempo quel paese si era trasformato in una trappola di rigidi pregiudizi e sogni irrealizzabili. Per non parlare delle sue due uniche storie d'amore nate e finite male proprio lì a Doncaster. Era luogo di un passato che avrebbe osservato da lontano con nostalgia ma mai con il desiderio di riviverlo. 

Era felice dove abitava ora, orgoglioso dei traguardi che aveva raggiunto e di quelli che si stava impegnando a superare. Dove si era dato una seconda possibilità per costruirsi il futuro che desiderava. Louis a Londra non era più spettatore della sua vita, ne era diventato l'attore protagonista. E gli bastava, anche se significava spezzarsi la schiena di lavoro, anche se voleva dire passare più di dodici ore al giorno davanti ad un computer a perdere la vista e a ritrovarsi con forti emicranie e notti insonni a rigirarsi tra le lenzuola. 

Non era una questione di soldi, non più perlomeno. Il suo obiettivo di avere un ingente conto in banca a soli ventotto anni l'aveva raggiunto. Ora la sua aspirazione non era più quella di potersi permettere un attico nella zona della City con vista Tamigi, ma aveva delle grandi ambizioni di carattere puramente orgoglioso, ossia ottenere la posizione di creative director dell'azienda.

Louis Tomlinson dopo ventotto anni era quasi arrivato alla sua destinazione, solo che qualcosa doveva sempre andare storto, c'erano sempre degli ostacoli lungo il percorso.

Rimpianse di non aver optato per il suo letto king size che probabilmente sentiva la sua mancanza tanto quanto lui. Invece quella sera aveva deciso di mettersi dietro il volante e di lasciarsi guidare da una forza invisibile, da un senso nascosto in lui che sperava fosse più caritatevole. Sarebbe potuto finire ovunque, magari sulla costa meridionale dell'isola... gli sarebbe piaciuto rivedere il mare, ma dopo più di due ore tutto ciò che riusciva a vedere erano ancora distese infinite di erba e terra.

Cosa poteva fare in una situazione simile? Per fortuna aveva abbastanza benzina da poter sperare di capitare in una qualche cittadina della zona dove trovare delle vere indicazioni. Nella peggiore delle ipotesi avrebbe aspettato l'alba per lasciarsi suggerire dal sole.

Ma il destino aveva altro in serbo per Louis quella notte. Ed era un destino alquanto insolito.

Due chilometri più avanti iniziò ad intravedere un minuscolo puntino di luce bianca in lontananza. Un faro nel buio, una fiamma di speranza.

Man mano che si avvicinava la luce prendeva forma e si ingrandiva, era evidente che ci fosse qualcosa.

Percorse un altro chilometro e scoprì che quel qualcosa era in realtà un _qualcuno_.

Qualcuno che apparì al lato della strada quando i fari della sua auto lo illuminarono: un ragazzo che agitava stretto nel pugno della mano destra un pezzo di stoffa catarifrangente, forse delle vecchie bretelle salvavita.

Per qualche motivo a lui sconosciuto, Louis sentì di doversi fermare. Poteva trattarsi di un malintenzionato, un assassino, un ladro, ma quel pensiero non gli sfiorò la mente nemmeno per un secondo. Perché di certo un uomo con cattive intenzioni non avrebbe mai e poi mai indossato un casco ricoperto di glitter dorati, che la persona in questione aveva appeso al manubrio della sua motocicletta Rebel. E di sicuro non avrebbe avuto con sé una chitarra riposta nella sua custodia.

Accostò quindi l'auto, abbassando il finestrino al lato sinistro per potergli parlare.

"Ehi, tutto ok?" chiese allo sconosciuto che fece una breve corsetta per avvicinarsi a lui.

Come si piegò per guardarlo dal finestrino, Louis notò subito una cascata di ricci scuri cadergli sulla fronte e coprire parte del suo volto.

Poi questo parlò con una voce profondamente roca e piena di sollievo: "Oddio, finalmente qualcuno! Grazie di esserti fermato, avevo quasi perso le speranze."

Il ragazzo, perché era evidente dai tratti stesi ma allo stesso tempo spigolosi del suo volto che fosse giovane, spostò le ciocche che gli erano cadute davanti agli occhi per incrociare il suo sguardo. Non poteva vederlo con tutta quell'oscurità ma giurò di scorgere già qualcosa di unico, quasi elettrico in esso.

"Cos'è successo?" decise di domandargli Louis, cercando di continuare quella conversazione e di non perdersi troppo a fissare il fisico slanciato e longilineo del giovane, a come la camicia leggera che indossava fosse stata lasciata aperta sul torace per metà. Data la posizione della sua schiena piegata in avanti e grazie al venticello estivo di giugno inoltrato, restava ancora più spalancata rivelando praticamente ogni dettaglio del suo petto scolpito su cui una manciata di collanine penzolavano.

_Chi diavolo si veste in quel modo?_ _E poi com'é possibile che non stia soffocando con quegli skinny jeans addosso?_ pensò Louis, chiedendosi perché allo sconosciuto quei vestiti donassero mentre sarebbero apparsi ridicoli su chiunque altro.

Il ragazzo si morse il labbro inferiore lanciando un'occhiata alla sua motocicletta. "Ho la moto in panne. Penso che la batteria sia partita, insomma la mia piccola ha una certa età."

_Piccola..._ _ok è proprio un tipo strano._

"Vuoi una mano?" gli chiese Louis iniziando a slacciarsi la cintura di sicurezza.

L'altro si aprì in un sorriso divertito. "Beh, a meno che tu non sia un meccanico non so come tu possa aiutarmi con la moto, ma potresti farmi il favore di prestarmi il cellulare per una chiamata. Il mio è morto ancora prima di partire."

Giusto, che diamine credeva di risolvere lui che non aveva mai preso in mano un attrezzo, lui che non si era mai avvicinato ad una moto in vita sua e che indossava Armani dalla mattina alla sera.

Annuì soprappensiero ricordando poi la sua richiesta. Ovviamente non poteva aiutarlo neanche in quel modo. "Mi dispiace deluderti e forse non ci crederai ma il mio cellulare l'ho dimenticato a casa."

Lo sconosciuto si passò una mano tra i capelli che gli incorniciavano il volto in morbidi boccoli senza però sembrare realmente scocciato o disperato. "Davvero?"

"Purtroppo sì."

"Cazzo, che faccio adesso..." lo sentì sussurrare tra sé e sé mentre si voltava verso la sua 'piccola' e pensava ad una soluzione.

Louis fece lo stesso valutando le sue opzioni: poteva salutarlo ed andarsene sperando che presto sarebbe passato qualcuno in grado di aiutarlo realmente, oppure poteva dargli un passaggio per accompagnarlo dal primo meccanico che avrebbero trovato lungo la strada.

Non aveva niente di meglio da fare e forse poteva aiutarlo lui stesso a ritrovare la via di casa quindi...

"Se vuoi puoi salire in macchina e andiamo in cerca di soccorsi." gli propose.

Il giovane si morse ancora il labbro per nascondere un sorrisetto. "Ma non voglio disturbarti e deviare il tuo viaggio."

Louis si sentì un idiota quando gli rispose: "Non sto andando da nessuna parte, almeno avrei una direzione... mi sono perso."

Continuava a fare una figura di merda dopo l'altra. Si era perso, non aveva un cellulare con sé, il suo girovagare a quell'ora non aveva alcun senso.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota. Saresti dovuto andare a dormire e basta. Cosa ti è saltato in mente?_

"Cosa?" Il ragazzo si piegò nuovamente per guardarlo confuso attraverso il finestrino abbassato. Quando capì che non stesse scherzando scoppiò a ridere. Aveva una bellissima risata cristallina seppur buffa, constatò Louis che non poté non sorridere a sua volta un po' imbarazzato.

Si grattò la nuca e ammise: "Lo so, incredibile ma è la verità."

Lo sconosciuto si abbassò ancora di più in modo da incrociare le braccia ed appoggiarsi alla sua portiera. Louis incontrò nuovamente i suoi occhi che ora avevano una luce diversa a brillare nelle iridi scure. Avrebbe tanto voluto capire di che colore fossero.

"Non so chi tu sia ma mi stai già simpatico. Comunque sono Harry, piacere." disse sorridendo per poi allungare la mano destra verso di lui.

_Harry._ Un nome forse scontato ma che gli donava.

"Louis." ricambiò la sua stretta, notando come la sua mano sparisse avvolta da quella del riccio.

"Quindi Louis, è ancora valido il tuo passaggio per chissà dove?"

Louis sorrise. "Certo."

***

"Aspetta, ma almeno tu sai dove siamo e dove andare?"

Louis stava guidando da un quarto d'ora. L'abitacolo della sua auto era immerso nel silenzio se non per il leggero ronzio del motore sotto di loro ed il fruscio del vento che entrava dal finestrino che Harry aveva abbassato completamente dal suo lato. Non avevano più parlato dopo quella breve decisione di lasciare la moto in un posto dove potesse stare al sicuro finché non sarebbero tornati a recuperarla, ossia dietro uno dei pochi alberi nei dintorni. Harry l'aveva rassicurato che si sarebbe ricordato il luogo preciso, sebbene Louis non capisse quali punti di riferimento poteva prendere per riconoscerlo.

Erano tornati alla macchina e da quando erano montati, non c'erano state più parole. Il suono di quel silenzio, però, non era per niente fastidioso o bisognoso di essere colmato. I loro respiri cadenzati erano rilassanti e stranamente bastavano a riempire lo spazio vuoto.

Più di una volta Louis si era voltato per vedere se Harry si fosse addormentato, ma l'aveva trovato sempre sveglio con lo sguardo perso nel buio della campagna, l'ombra di un sorriso sulle sue labbra e una mano ad ondeggiare nel vento come fanno i bambini. 

Solo una volta salito nel sedile del passeggero, Louis aveva notato che anche gli stivaletti che indossava fossero dorati e che avesse lo smalto nero sulle unghie. La cover della sua chitarra sbucava dai sedili posteriori. Le sue cosce toniche strette in quel tessuto soffocante erano divaricate e poggiavano su entrambi i lati della sua postazione, mentre il casco glitterato riposava nel varco creatosi tra di esse. Voleva chiedergli se stesse scomodo con quelle gambe lunghe che si ritrovava ma dalla sua espressione sembrava tutt'altro che a disagio.

Con la sua sola presenza aveva già occupato gran parte dello spazio presente nella sua Mercedes, ma stranamente non lo infastidiva.

Ad un certo punto Louis realizzò di dovergli porre quella domanda: "Aspetta, ma almeno tu sai dove siamo e dove andare?"

Harry si volse brevemente e sempre sorridendo gli rispose: "Per tua fortuna sì... di dove sei?"

Louis non si aspettava che avesse voglia di intavolare una conversazione, eppure quella notte era piena di sorprese. "Londra."

La risatina del riccio lo colse di sorpresa. "Ok, ma intendevo di dove sei originario. Hai un accento del nord molto marcato." 

Era un attento osservatore ma Louis non era da meno.

"Sono di Doncaster, Yorkshire. Immagino tu provenga dalle parti di Manchester o sbaglio?"

"Non sbagli." E con la coda dell'occhio scorse il ragazzo pizzicarsi il labbro inferiore tra due dita dopo aver riportato la sua attenzione oltre il parabrezza.

Il silenzio calò nuovamente tra i due finché Louis non decise di chiedergli qualcosa. Aveva voglia di scoprire cosa l'avesse portato a rimanere bloccato in una strada deserta all'una di notte di un venerdì estivo.

"Suoni?" domandò allora, facendo un cenno con il capo verso la sua chitarra. 

Harry si girò brevemente e comprese. "Sì, sono un cantautore... diciamo."

"Non sembri molto convinto."

Harry tornò a guardare davanti a sé, apparendo pensieroso come se ci tenesse tanto a quello che stava per dire e volesse soppesare le parole. "Amo la musica, scrivere canzoni è la mia più grande passione da sempre e anche una sorta di rifugio... però al momento è solo un passatempo."

"Vorresti che diventasse qualcosa di più." constatò Louis. Non era mai stato bravo a leggere le persone, ma per qualche motivo Harry era come un libro aperto i cui caratteri erano visibili anche da lontano. E lui era un esperto di font. 

Lo vide alzare una spalla per poi stringersi tra le braccia, come per difendersi dalle proprie insicurezze. "Sì, mi piacerebbe tanto lasciare il segno con le mie canzoni. Non aspiro alla fama, ai soldi o a cose effimere di questo tipo, vorrei soltanto che la mia musica continuasse a vivere per sempre... sai, anche dopo la mia morte vorrei che le persone ricordassero le mie parole e che potessero essere anche per altri un luogo sicuro." disse tutto quello in un sussurro, sembrava quasi vergognarsi di credere in un qualcosa di così prezioso e speciale.

Louis sentì il petto stringersi in una morsa. Sapeva quanto fosse difficile farsi strada in quel mondo, c'era tantissima competizione eppure era sicuro che quel ragazzo seduto al suo fianco fosse destinato a qualcosa di molto grande. Emanava un'energia impalpabile che poteva solamente provenire da un'anima pura, da una possibile stella nascente.

Lo conosceva da pochi minuti ma la sua voce parlava per lui. Louis era convinto che quel timbro caldo e profondo fosse adatto a trasmettere forti emozioni attraverso la musica.

Era rimasto zitto per troppo tempo perdendosi in quei pensieri infatti Harry iniziò a dire: "Scusa, lo so che è ridicolo e un desiderio irrealizzabile, è che-"

Ma Louis lo fermò subito. "Non è ridicolo, è una bellissima aspirazione la tua." 

"E tu invece?" gli chiese Harry. Sentiva il suo sguardo addosso come una calda brezza marina. 

"Cosa?"

"Per cosa stai lottando?"

Bella domanda. Louis non credeva di star lottando per nulla, semplicemente riempiva i vuoti della sua miserabile vita prefissandosi obiettivi che però non avevano nulla di speciale, erano insignificanti un po' come pensava essere la sua presenza nel mondo. Di fronte alla sua storia poi, si sentiva troppo inferiore, neanche lontanamente paragonabile a quello che stava inseguendo il riccio. Solo pochi potevano davvero lasciare traccia di sé e vivere per l'eternità, ma Louis non faceva parte di quel gruppo ristretto.

"Niente." rispose allora.

Harry si lasciò andare ad un'altra risata. "Non ci credo."

"Beh posso solo dire che mi sto uccidendo per ottenere il titolo di creative director dell'azienda grafica in cui lavoro, ma il mio sogno - sempre se posso considerarlo tale - non è niente in confronto al tuo. Non si cambia la vita della gente disegnando loghi e progettando siti web."

Harry aveva ora smesso di ridere e lo stava osservando in silenzio con una strana espressione tra i lineamenti. "Non si sa mai. Non sminuire il tuo lavoro, specialmente se ti rende felice. Sono convinto che tu sia un ottimo graphic designer."

"E come lo sai?" disse voltandosi un attimo nella sua direzione trovando davanti a sé gli occhi del ragazzo ad aspettarlo.

"Perché solo un grafico si metterebbe alla guida con un paio di pantaloni eleganti ed una camicia stirata a quest'ora della notte e non dirmi che sei appena uscito dall'ufficio perché non ti credo." lo disse con un ghigno tra le labbra piene. Prima di quel momento Louis non si era accorto di quanto carnosa fosse la sua bocca, sembrava un bocciolo di rosa appena germogliato. Fresco e probabilmente morbido al tocco... ma si stava nuovamente inoltrando in un tunnel di pensieri molto pericolosi.

Aveva quasi trent'anni, non poteva perdersi a fissare le labbra di un ragazzo attraente soltanto perché non toccava un uomo da più di un anno. Aveva smesso di cercare conforto nei letti di sconosciuti, non avrebbero aggiustato quella frattura profonda ed irreparabile nel suo cuore. Aveva compreso da tempo che forse l'amore non faceva per lui. Troppe delusioni a volte cambiano completamente il tuo modo di vedere le cose, come se all'improvviso fossi costretto ad indossare degli occhiali con il filtro in bianco e nero.

Doveva rispondergli, Harry stava aspettando una sua replica. "Mi stai dando dello svalvolato?

"No, dico solo che sei un po' pazzo ma d'altronde tutti i grafici lo sono, quindi sei giustificato." E ancora che si mordeva quel dannato labbro. Louis doveva prestare attenzione alla strada anche se non c'era nessun possibile ostacolo.

Ma se c'era una cosa che Louis sapeva fare e anche bene, era stuzzicare e ricambiare le velate prese in giro. Potevano benissimo giocare in due. "Posso dire lo stesso di te, ti perdono quell'abbigliamento solo perché sei una rockstar emergente." E gli rivolse un'occhiata divertita. Ora che si sentiva più rilassato e i muscoli delle sue spalle erano meno contratti, riusciva a lasciarsi andare ad un sorriso e perché no, insieme ad uno sconosciuto dall'aria da hipster stravagante che andava in giro per l'Inghilterra a stregare la gente con la sua voce di miele.

"E dimmi, cosa c'è di strano nei miei vestiti?"

Era il suo turno di punzecchiarlo. "Chi salirebbe in motocicletta a quest'ora della notte con una camicetta sbottonata fino all'ombelico e con un paio di jeans soffocanti, per non parlare di quegli stivaletti?"

Harry lo guardò con un falso sguardo indispettito, infatti scoppiò quasi subito a ridere mentre si difendeva inutilmente: "Non offendere i miei stivaletti vintage. Questo," disse indicandosi il petto scoperto con un dito. "Si chiama stile."

***

"Sei sicuro?"

Un sorriso divertito colorò le labbra di Harry a quella domanda che Louis gli aveva posto almeno cinque volte negli ultimi due minuti.

"Te l'ho già detto Louis, si tratterà al massimo di un'ora. Devono solo sostituire la batteria e dopo posso tornare a casa." gli spiegò nuovamente il riccio.

Dopo un'ora di viaggio, finalmente erano sbucati in una piccola cittadina nel lontano nord-est di Londra. Louis aveva già dimenticato il nome di quel paesino, ma in ogni caso erano riusciti a trovare un meccanico disponibile ad aiutarli. In realtà avevano dovuto fare una chiamata in una delle poche e mal ridotte cabine telefoniche di una stazione di servizio completamente deserta a quell'ora tarda, selezionando il numero presente per le emergenze che era stato affisso ad una colonna.

Il signore che si era presentato, un certo Billy dai lunghi baffi bianchi, li aveva raggiunti con un piccolo furgoncino, pronto a partire per andare a recuperare la motocicletta del ragazzo, il quale insisteva di potersela cavare da solo.

Louis aveva iniziato a sentire la mancanza di sonno gravare sulle palpebre, però per qualche motivo non aveva ancora voglia di privarsi della presenza di quell'Harry apparso nella sua vita così all'improvviso, in quella notte dapprima insofferente che aveva serbato per lui una dolce e assurda sorpresa nel bel mezzo di una strada deserta e anonima.

Nonostante tutto, Louis sapeva che anche quel piacevole incontro dovesse finire, come ogni cosa. Come ogni tramonto infuocato sul mare, come ogni viaggio indimenticabile o come ogni amore estivo, tutto era destinato ad una fine. "Va bene." Gli sorrise un'ultima volta, leggermente amareggiato di dovergli voltare le spalle e cancellare in quel modo ogni possibilità di rivederlo.

Tuttavia Harry che stava pensando alla stessa cosa, proprio non riusciva ad accettare il fatto di veder sparire per sempre quel ragazzo dagli occhi chiari, che grazie alla luce di un lampione aveva potuto constatare fossero di un bellissimo azzurro. No, non poteva stare lì con le mani in mano mentre osservava la sua figura salire nella macchina sportiva e andare via così velocemente e silenzioso com'era apparso al lato di quella strada di campagna.

"Aspetta Louis."

Non ci pensò e gli corse incontro urlando quelle parole. Non gli importò che il povero Billy lo stesse aspettando impaziente nel suo furgoncino che aveva già messo in moto. Gli importò soltanto di avvicinarsi a Louis per proporgli una seconda possibilità per passare del tempo assieme.

In un'ora aveva imparato troppo poco di lui: che avesse 28 anni e che quindi fosse più grande di lui di soli 3 anni, che avesse una malsana passione per il calcio e che fosse un grafico super perfettino. Poche nozioni insapori di una persona che avrebbe tanto voluto conoscere in ogni sfumatura ed imperfezione.

Louis gli rivolse la sua attenzione con le chiavi in mano sul punto di essere inserite nel quadro dell'accensione. "Sì?"

"Stavo pensando ad un modo per sdebitarmi e-"

Harry lo vide mordersi il labbro inferiore come per trattenere un sorriso intenerito. Se possibile sentì ancora più forte quel desiderio di rivederlo, di riviverlo. "Non devi sdebitarti di nulla, anzi, ti ringrazio per avermi salvato da quella strada perché da solo non ne sarei mai uscito."

"No aspetta, lasciami finire prima... dicevo, visto che vorrei sdebitarmi pensavo che domani sera potresti passare al locale dove mi esibirò, così potrai vedere con i tuoi occhi se davvero la mia voce vale qualcosa e poi potremmo bere una birra assieme e- ovviamente offrirei io." disse il riccio tutto d'un fiato, sperando di non essere appena apparso come un ragazzino di fronte alla sua prima cotta. Era disperato, lo sapeva, ma era ancora più disperato al pensiero che non accettasse la sua proposta.

Louis lo guardò in silenzio per qualche secondo, c'era sicuramente qualcosa che lo stava tormentando infatti provò ancora a fare il vago. "Harry..."

Ok, doveva mettere in gioco la carta della compassione. A quel punto era disposto persino a mettersi in ginocchio. "Ti prego. Ho bisogno di un pubblico e più gente c'è, più ho possibilità di farmi notare e di trovare altri posti dove andare a cantare."

"Quindi la tua è una scusa per sfruttarmi?" rise l'altro stuzzicandolo.

Harry lo guardò negli occhi seriamente. "Dai, sai cosa intendo... ci tengo davvero che tu ci sia domani."

"Va bene." pronunciò finalmente Louis.

Harry trattenne a malapena un gridolino eccitato.

"Davvero?"

"Sì, dimmi solo dove e a che ora."

***

Così il giorno seguente Louis si era ritrovato in piena crisi esistenziale davanti alla sua spaziosa cabina armadio, completamente indeciso su quali vestiti indossare.

Non era mai stato un dilemma prima di quella sera la scelta dell'outfit perfetto, perché Louis aveva gusto in termini di moda e sapeva vestirsi bene. Se c'era però una cosa che lo faceva impazzire, era doversi preparare per un'occasione che lo innervosiva. Sì, era nervoso e non poco.

Erano mesi che non usciva per andare al solito bar con il collega Niall, l'unico disposto ad ascoltare i suoi discorsi da uomo di mezza età, ed era da ancora di più che non usciva con il prospetto di incontrare un ragazzo. Ragazzo che era estremamente affascinante e fin troppo dolce.

Non credeva che quello fosse un appuntamento, anche perché lui non andava più ad appuntamenti da anni. Aveva accettato solo perché Harry gli aveva chiesto un piacere ed era realmente curioso di ascoltare la sua musica dal vivo. _Quindi perché preoccuparsi inutilmente?_

Sbuffò, guardandosi allo specchio con ancora l'asciugamano stretto in vita. Fece una smorfia al suo riflesso quando si accorse degli addominali ormai inesistenti dopo tutti quei mesi di inattività passati seduto alla scrivania.

Distolse allora lo sguardo e tornò a rimuginare sui suoi vestiti. Pensando al locale informale in cui sarebbe andato, decise infine di indossare qualcosa di casual. Polo bianca e pantaloni blu aderenti di Tommy Hilfiger.

Prima di salutarlo definitivamente, Harry gli aveva lasciato un vecchio scontrino con su scribacchiato velocemente un indirizzo e nient'altro. Avrebbe potuto chiedergli il numero di cellulare per eventuali imprevisti ma si era perso a cercare di capire cos'avesse tatuato sull'addome abbronzato e appena sotto le clavicole.

Si guardò un'altra volta allo specchio scacciando via quel ricordo. Sì, poteva andare. Si sistemò i capelli optando per una pettinatura più spettinata, diversa dal solito ciuffo arricciato che sua mamma aveva soprannominato "cinnamon roll".

Poteva sembrare un ragazzino di ventidue anni in quel modo e non il Louis grafico che passava le sue giornate a disegnare e progettare immagini coordinate per attività di ogni genere.

Nel frattempo si erano già fatte le 20. Chiamò quindi un Uber dal momento che molto probabilmente avrebbe bevuto qualcosa e non voleva mettersi alla guida in quelle circostanze.

Louis non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da quella serata ma per una volta mise da parte il suo lato razionale e prudente ed uscì in strada cercando di indossare la maschera del ragazzo temerario che un tempo era stato e che ora aveva le sue sembianze fisiche. Un ragazzo che affrontava la vita a testa alta, con lo sguardo sempre rivolto al cielo, all'orizzonte di un domani che non lo preoccupava perché non aveva paura o forse perché non aveva ancora conosciuto il sapore amaro delle delusioni.

L'autista lo stava già aspettando sul ciglio della sua via. Entrò nell'auto sperando di aver fatto la scelta giusta per una volta.

***

Il Sunflower era un locale decisamente informale nei pressi del famoso mercato di Camden Town, ma non era per niente ciò che si sarebbe aspettato. Si trattava di un bar che aveva tutta l'apparenza di una vecchia taverna inglese in cui si respirava aria di famiglia.

Era un posto davvero particolare, le luci erano basse e calde conferendo all'ambiente un certo tepore piacevole. I muri erano ricoperti di tantissimi oggetti più disparati, sembravano raccontare una storia, probabilmente quella dei proprietari. La testa di un cervo imbalsamato, un vecchio ferro di cavallo arrugginito, un orologio antico che non aveva più le lancette funzionanti, bandiere di tutte le nazioni compresa quella dell'arcobaleno e un collage meraviglioso di foto recenti e di tempi lontani.

Louis si avvicinò al bancone osservando con stupore tutto questo, fino a trovare uno sgabello libero dove prese posto.

Il bar era particolarmente affollato quella sera, ci saranno state all'incirca sessanta persone sebbene lo spazio fosse limitato. C'era gente di tutte le età, sia uomini che donne e si respirava un'aria felice, completamente diversa da quella lussuosa e composta dei locali chic che era solito frequentare i rari sabati sera quando non era intrappolato nel suo lavoro.

"Hey amico, ti porto qualcosa da bere?" Una voce calda proveniente dall'altra parte del bancone scuro lo ridestò. Un ragazzo castano della sua età gli stava sorridendo mentre con uno straccio ripuliva qualche goccia caduta sul legno segnato dagli anni.

"Una pinta di ale, grazie." chiese Louis.

"Subito." disse il barista afferrando un boccale che presto riempì della tipica birra inglese.

Al suo fianco stava lavorando un moro dai lineamenti forti ma raffinati, era di una bellezza singolare e la sua pelle era dorata.

Poi lo sentì rivolgersi al giovane che lo stava servendo. "Liam, puoi prepararmi un apple cider?"

Il barista di nome Liam si volse verso quest'ultimo e gli sorrise con un luccichio particolare negli occhi castani. "Certo, amore."

Louis era quasi sicuro che fossero una coppia e lo sperava sinceramente, perché sembravano davvero essere fatti l'uno per l'altro. Due bellezze simili erano la combinazione perfetta.

Si accorse solo dopo aver portato la birra alle labbra del palchetto poco distante dall'altra parte della stanza. Vi era l'asta di un microfono posizionata al centro. Alle 21 Harry si sarebbe esibito e ormai mancavano meno di cinque minuti.

Louis tornò a sentire quella strana sensazione nello stomaco, come un gorgoglio che gli faceva prudere tutto il corpo. Non vedeva l'ora di rivedere il riccio e di vivere sulla propria pelle la magia della sua musica. 

Qualche minuto più tardi le luci si fecero più soffuse e di conseguenza le voci più sommesse. Ad un tratto un'ombra salì sul palco e sotto il raggio di una singola luce apparve Harry.

Era bello come la notte precedente, ma quella sera indossava una camicia nera dal tessuto semitrasparente, infatti si potevano intravedere i diversi tatuaggi che aveva sparsi per il torace e le braccia. Le sue lunghe gambe muscolose erano fasciate da un paio di jeans scuri e strappati sulle ginocchia. Aveva le solite collane a decorargli il petto insieme ad una bandana rossa annodata al collo ed un paio di stivali marroni consunti ai piedi. Era da mozzare il fiato. 

Lo sguardo di Louis percorse il suo volto per intero: gli occhi brillanti, la labbra scure e carnose, il naso importante ma che era perfetto per i suoi lineamenti mascolini, la linea tagliente della sua mandibola, posandosi successivamente sui suoi ricci che sembravano ancora più morbidi e ariosi. Harry si avvicinò all'asta per sistemare il microfono e solo allora Louis notò la chitarra tra le sue braccia. Involontariamente la sua attenzione venne catturata dai numerosi anelli sulle sue dita affusolate che stringevano tra il pollice e l'indice il plettro.

Quel dettaglio gli fece saltare qualche battito. Ogni cosa in lui emanava un'eleganza mista ad erotismo capace di stordire chiunque. E Louis era una delle povere vittime.

Poi cominciò a cantare e la magia ebbe davvero inizio.

Louis pensò di star sognando, perché la sua voce già di per sé ammaliante non poteva suonare così armoniosa e allo stesso tempo graffiata dall'emozione mentre accompagnava le note del suo strumento.

**Don't blame me for falling**

**I was just a little boy**

Una canzone dolce e sognante, ma estremamente dolorosa. Harry aveva sofferto molto e lo si vedeva da come pronunciava quelle parole, lasciando parlare i suoi sentimenti più profondi. Lo si capiva da come pizzicava le corde mentre teneva gli occhi chiusi.

**And I'm just an arrogant son of a bitch**

**Who can't admit when he's sorry**

Louis continuò a sorseggiare lentamente la birra senza mai staccare gli occhi dal protagonista di quella sera. Stava brillando, era proprio una stella al centro del suo universo.

**Don't call me baby again**

**It's hard for me to go home**

**Be so lonely**

L'ultima nota della canzone si spense insieme al suo dolore. Ma Louis non aveva previsto che quella successiva sarebbe stata ancora più straziante. 

**We never learn, we been here before**

**Why are we always stuck and running from**

**The bullets?**

**The bullets**

Per quanto triste fosse il testo, il ritmo della seconda canzone era quasi rilassante e consolatorio. La sua voce calda passava da registri profondi a livelli molto alti senza mostrare alcun sforzo, faceva vibrare le corde vocali come se fosse nato per fare quello, come se stare su quel palco con una chitarra tra le braccia fosse il motivo per cui esisteva. Era uno spettacolo.

**Just stop your crying**

**It's a sign of the times**

**We gotta get away from here**

**We gotta get away from here**

**Just stop your crying**

**It'll be alright**

**They told me that the end is near**

**We gotta get away from here**

La canzone finì dopo sei minuti e Louis dovette riprendersi da quell'ondata di emozioni che l'avevano travolto. Aveva dimenticato la pinta da un pezzo, ormai era diventata calda e non gli faceva più voglia. Voleva solo poter guardare quel ragazzo che incantava il suo pubblico con la sua passione più grande.

Fu quando iniziò a cantare la terza canzone che Harry sollevò lo sguardo sui presenti andando alla ricerca di un paio di occhi in particolare. A Louis mancò il respiro quando incrociò il suo sguardo penetrante e lo vide aprirsi in un dolce sorriso.

_È venuto a vedermi_ , pensò Harry. _È qui soltanto per me._

Riprese a cantare con più energia ora che sapeva di avere la completa attenzione dell'unica persona per cui teneva esibirsi quel sabato sera.

_E_ _se è qui per me, allora canterò solamente per lui stanotte._

Louis gli mostrò un piccolo sorriso incoraggiante ed emozionato e quello bastò ad infondergli tutto il coraggio necessario per pronunciare quelle parole personali, quel testo così intimo che aveva scritto un mattino di aprile di quattro anni prima mentre osservava l'alba dalla finestra della sua camera a Holmes Chapel. Quell'atmosfera soffusa e quei colori delicati, l'avevano spinto a dare voce al proprio desiderio di uscire definitivamente dal suo guscio, fregandosene del giudizio degli altri perché lui si accettava così com'era e non sarebbe cambiato per nessuno. 

**Shine, step into the light**

**Shine, so bright sometimes**

**Shine, I'm not ever going back**

Non aveva ancora allontanato lo sguardo da quello di Louis, che lo fissava rapito come stregato da un'incantesimo. Lui era la sua sirena e l'avrebbe trascinato con sé negli abissi della sua anima.

**All the lights couldn't put out the dark**

**Running through my heart**

**Lights up and they know who you are**

**Know who you are**

**Do you know who you are?**

Finì rallentando sempre più il ritmo fino a fermare le corde della chitarra con un palmo e lasciare che fosse la sua voce soltanto a cantare quell'ultima domanda.

Un attimo dopo esplose un rumoroso applauso. Ce l'aveva fatta anche quel giorno. Era riuscito a colpire delle persone con la sua musica. Non sapeva ancora di aver segnato un cuore in particolare, un cuore che non avrebbe mai dimenticato quelle frasi piene di senso e sentimento perché ormai era stato scalfito nel profondo e non poteva più tornare indietro. Non sarebbe stato più lo stesso.

Harry ringraziò i presenti, indirizzando un breve occhiolino a Louis dopo aver fatto un inchino.

L'attimo successivo sparì dietro una porta sul retro e riapparve solamente due minuti dopo davanti all'altro che ancora non si era mosso dallo sgabello, troppo sconvolto da quello che era appena successo. Era senza parole.

"Sei venuto alla fine!" esclamò il riccio non appena lo raggiunse e lo strinse in un abbraccio che Louis non aveva previsto.

_Calmati_.

Prese un respiro profondo e gli sorrise ancora un po' stordito da tutta quella situazione. "Ti avevo detto che l'avrei fatto."

"Grazie."

Soltanto allora, che erano ad un metro di distanza, Louis scoprì che le iridi del riccio fossero di un bellissimo verde intenso. Sotto le luci calde della taverna, apparivano ancora più liquide e luccicanti. _C'era qualcosa in lui che non fosse perfetto?_

"No, grazie a te per avermi dato la possibilità di assistere al miglior concerto di sempre." replicò Louis per distrarsi da quelle gemme smeraldo.

Il riccio si morse il labbro leggermente imbarazzato prima di dire: "Esagerato... comunque avanzi ancora un drink ma prima lascia che ti presenti una persona speciale, anzi due persone speciali." Dopodiché si volse verso il barista gentile che gli aveva servito la birra e che ora era di fronte a loro.

"Liam questo è Louis. Louis questo è il mio migliore amico Liam e quello lì è il suo ragazzo, Zayn."

Louis sorrise pensando di aver fatto una supposizione corretta.

"Piacere." Si strinsero la mano ma presto Liam venne richiamato da un cliente poco distante.

Allora Harry continuò a spiegargli: "È il proprietario di questo locale insieme a sua madre ed è grazie a lui se stasera ho avuto l'opportunità di cantare qui, per la prima volta nella capitale inglese."

"Ha proprio l'aria di essere un ragazzo simpatico e mi piace davvero tanto questo posto... non è esattamente il genere che di solito frequento ma penso proprio che ci tornerò." disse Louis sinceramente.

"Fammi indovinare..." iniziò l'altro toccandosi il mento e scrutando il suo volto. "Immagino che tu vada in quei locali super posh della City, come lo Sky Garden o sbaglio?"

Louis scoppiò a ridere, rispondendogli in quel modo.

"Lo sapevo." Sulle sue labbra rossissime si dipinse un enorme sorriso e _\- omiodio aveva pure le fossette._

Louis non sarebbe resistito ancora a lungo, non se riusciva anche a sentire così distintamente il suo profumo mascolino che assomigliava molto ad una fragranza di Tom Ford mischiata all'odore speziato di sudore e pelle. Sapeva di uomo e a Louis stava già girando la testa.

"Quasi dimenticavo... cosa posso offrirti?"

No, Louis non sarebbe sopravvissuto a quella serata.

***

Due mojito e qualche shottino più tardi erano entrambi felicemente brilli. Louis decisamente più del cantante che si era trattenuto bevendo solo uno shot di tequila. Avevano continuato a parlare del più e del meno e grazie all'alcol in circolo nelle vene Louis aveva trovato il coraggio di fargli ancora i complimenti per la sua impeccabile esibizione.

Era stato Harry ad offrirgli da bere come promesso nonostante le sue inutili proteste. Si era fatta mezzanotte nel frattempo e c'era sempre meno gente nel Sunflower. Più di una persona si era fermata accanto a loro per complimentarsi con il riccio, dicendogli che avrebbero aspettato con ansia l'uscita del suo album e di vedere il suo nome in cima alle classifiche di iTunes.

Louis l'aveva guardato tutto il tempo, registrando il rossore sulle sue guance e i suoi occhi emozionati e come i suoi sorrisi si facessero sempre più ampi creando quel magnifico fenomeno che erano le sue fossette. Erano un'opera d'arte, _lui_ era un'opera d'arte.

"Ma ti rendi conto?" Harry scoppiò a ridere ridestandolo dai suoi sogni ad occhi aperti. Louis sbatté le palpebre decisamente confuso, si era perso qualcosa del suo discorso. O meglio, tutto. "Mi hanno cacciato perché ho avuto il coraggio di ammettere quanto schifo facesse il dj e hanno addirittura chiamato due omoni della sicurezza per trascinarmi fuori, quando lo stavo per fare benissimo da solo. E chi aveva più voglia di ascoltare quella musica pessima?"

Louis aveva smesso di bere da almeno mezz'ora, eppure continuava a sentirsi la testa leggera come se si trovasse in un altro pianeta privo di forza di gravità. C'era però un'altra forza che lo attirava verso il ragazzo seduto al suo fianco, come due poli opposti di un magnete.

Dopo dieci minuti, Louis si accorse che fosse quasi l'una. Purtroppo era ora di tornare a casa.

"Grazie per la magnifica serata Harry, è stato un piacere vederti su quel palco." disse ad un certo punto, dopo averlo visto pagare il conto.

Si alzò in piedi prendendo il cellulare con l'intenzione di prenotare un Uber dall'app ma una mano calda sul suo polso lo fermò.

"Che stai facendo?" chiese Harry guardandolo con le sopracciglia corrugate.

"Sono venuto qui con Uber, sai nel caso avessi bevuto non volevo mettermi alla guida." spiegò Louis. Vide la sua espressione mutare e farsi più spenta.

Ma l'attimo seguente si accese una speranza in lui, come un fulmine che illumina inaspettatamente a giorno un cielo notturno. "Ho in mente un'altra cosa prima, devi provarla assolutamente. La notte è ancora giovane!"

Non gli lasciò il tempo di ribattere, fece solo in tempo a salutare Liam e Zayn prima di venire trascinato fuori dal locale dal riccio che aveva intrecciato le loro mani senza pensarci.

Louis fissò per un attimo quell'intreccio di dita sentendosi improvvisamente caldo, quasi scottato. Come una scintilla, quella scossa elettrica che aveva provato più volte nelle ultime ore da quando si era tuffato nel suo sguardo verde.

Harry si fermò quando raggiunse la sua moto parcheggiata lì vicino, recuperando un casco per sé e un altro nascosto sotto il sellino che gli porse subito dopo.

A Louis scappò una risata e si portò una mano alle labbra per celarla.

"Che c'è?" Harry si volse a guardarlo altrettanto divertito.

Era già montato in sella, le gambe divaricare a sorreggere il peso della motocicletta e le mani avvolte al manubrio. Louis si ritrovò a deglutire con la bocca asciutta.

"Vuoi farmi fare un giro? Seriamente?"

"Perché no? Hai paura?" gli chiese il riccio sfidandolo con un ghigno. Continuò a fissarlo negli occhi mentre indossava il casco, questa volta di un intenso viola scuro.

"Sì, ho paura di rimanere nuovamente bloccato in una strada in mezzo al nulla."

Non era vero. In quel momento era l'ultima delle sue preoccupazioni ma gli era tornato quel nervosismo di qualche ora prima. Un ragazzo gli stava proponendo un giro in moto verso una meta a lui sconosciuta all'una passata di notte. Non ricordava l'ultima volta che aveva accettato una cosa simile, l'ultima volta che si era lasciato andare mettendo da parte il suo lato ragionevole e accorto. Aveva molta paura di scottarsi ancora.

Però non si trattava di un ragazzo qualunque. Era Harry che gli stava chiedendo di seguirlo, di montare in sella alla sua moto e di aggrapparsi a lui. Harry, il ragazzo tutto ricci e fossette che conosceva da appena 24 ore e che era già diventato indispensabile, impossibile da dimenticare. Voleva conoscerlo di più, doveva nonostante la sua coscienza lo implorasse di prestare attenzione.

"Ti assicuro che è come nuova adesso e che ho il cellulare carico all'84%. E poi ti prometto che il posto dove voglio andare è vicino, sono dieci minuti di strada." continuò Harry mordendosi il labbro inferiore con fare insicuro e speranzoso. Era evidente che ci tenesse molto. Stava solo aspettando lui, una sua conferma.

Passarono altri momenti di silenzio. Louis che nel mentre rifletteva e rifletteva ma poi:

"Ti fidi di me, Louis?"

_Al diavolo tutto._

"Sì, mi fido di te Harry."

***

Sfrecciare per le strade londinesi di notte con il vento fresco ad accarezzarti la pelle accaldata era tra le sensazioni migliori che si potessero provare. Se poi ti ritrovavi stretto ad un ragazzo fantastico, lo era ancora di più.

Non appena era montato in sella, Louis non aveva osato toccarlo. Si era invece aggrappato ai due sostegni ai lati, ma dopo la prima curva Harry gli aveva detto di tenersi a lui con un'insolita dolcezza nella voce e non aveva potuto rinunciare a quell'invito. Così aveva avvolto le braccia attorno al busto del riccio, appoggiandosi alla sua schiena fino a sentire i suoi respiri regolari alzarsi ed abbassarsi contro il proprio petto.

Dopo anni si sentiva finalmente protetto e al sicuro insieme ad un'altra persona, la cui sola presenza bastava a rassicurarlo e ad impedirgli di perdersi in un vortice di pensieri scomodi.

Louis osservava la strada deserta - se non per qualche raro taxi - con il viso affiancato a quello del ragazzo, il mento a sfiorargli la spalla e i ricci dell'altro a solleticargli la guancia. Il profumo di Harry era ancora più pungente da così vicino, il velo di sudore mischiato alla colonia gli riempiva le narici inebriandogli i sensi.

Il viaggio in moto durò poco come aveva promesso. In meno di dieci minuti giunsero nei pressi di un grande parco che Louis pensò essere Regent's Park, non perché l'avesse riconosciuto ma in quanto sapeva trovarsi nelle vicinanze di Camden Town.

Harry parcheggiò la moto in uno spazio vuoto vicino ai possenti cancelli del parco. Smontarono entrambi prima di togliersi il casco. Solo allora Louis si rese conto di una cosa, di un dettaglio abbastanza evidente.

"Ma non sono chiusi i parchi a quest'ora?" chiese a Harry che lo stava già guardando da chissà quanto.

Quest'ultimo gli sorrise rimuovendo le chiavi dal cruscotto. "Non questo. Siamo a Primrose Hill, non chiude mai salvo due o tre giorni all'anno."

"Davvero?" Louis non lo sapeva. In realtà c'erano tantissime cose che non conosceva della capitale inglese. Si era trasferito ufficialmente lì cinque anni prima e aveva avuto diverse occasioni per visitarla da bambino e da ragazzino, eppure per lui Londra era ancora un mistero tutto da scoprire.

Provò un certo imbarazzo nel realizzare quella che era una delle tante mancanze della sua vita. Si ritrovò a domandarsi cos'avesse fatto negli ultimi ventotto anni. Il ragazzo di fronte a lui era ricco di esperienze, di conoscenze, di sogni che l'avrebbero portato molto lontano. Harry era talento, bellezza, gentilezza, era tutto ciò che c'era di bello nel mondo. E Louis cos'era? Cos'aveva di speciale se non un invitante conto in banca e un lussuoso appartamento nel quartiere più moderno?

_E io cosa sono? E perché fino a ieri non mi ponevo domande del genere? Tutto andava bene prima di Harry, o meglio mi sembrava così, mi illudevo di stare bene. Ma non sono mai stato felice, perlomeno non lo sono da tanto, troppo tempo._

A volte serve una tempesta perché torni a splendere il sole più forte di prima e le tempeste non sono sempre portatrici di distruzione. Spesso e paradossalmente servono a riportare l'ordine.

Harry gli rivolse un'occhiata interdetta, come se trovasse assurdo che non ne sapesse nulla. "Certo, strano che tu non lo sappia. È uno dei posti migliori della città." disse ma sembrò capire delle parole non dette e non indagò oltre sul motivo della sua inconsapevolezza.

Si limitò quindi a fargli un cenno con la testa per invitare Louis a seguirlo. Ma prima recuperò un taccuino e un pacchetto di sigarette che aveva riposto nello scomparto sotto la sella.

"Fumi?" domandò al riccio dopo qualche minuto di silenzio passato a camminare tra i sentieri scarsamente illuminati del parco. Non avevano ancora incrociato nessuno.

Attorno a loro soltanto il frinire delle cicale e il lontano, quasi impercettibile rumore della metropoli perennemente sveglia.

"Dipende dal momento, tu?"

Louis abbassò lo sguardo sulla punta delle proprie scarpe. "Fumavo, ho smesso perché il motivo per cui lo facevo era totalmente sbagliato. Lo facevo per piacere agli altri e per sentirmi parte del gruppo che frequentavo, come se fosse l'unico modo per essere accettato." Si morse il labbro inferiore non appena finì di parlare.

"Capisco, hai fatto bene a smettere allora."

Non si dissero più niente per un bel po'. Passeggiarono per altri lunghi minuti finché non raggiunsero una grande distesa d'erba, dove diversi gruppetti di persone erano accomodati sopra alcune coperte per osservare la meraviglia che si stagliava all'orizzonte.

Londra, in tutto il suo splendore notturno, luccicante, come composta di infiniti e piccoli diamanti che assieme formavano uno dei profili più conosciuti in tutto il mondo.

Londra, la città di tutti e di nessuno.

Harry si fermò vicino ad un albero e Louis arrestò i propri passi con lui. A quel punto il riccio si scusò per aver dimenticato un telo da stendere sotto di loro, ma Louis gli disse di non preoccuparsi. Per quella sera non avrebbe badato ai suoi amati pantaloni di marca. Per quella sera sarebbe stato un altro sé stesso e chissà se era davvero quello di un tempo o se stava iniziando a cambiare e a prendere un'altra forma da quel momento.

Si sedettero in silenzio sull'erba che profumava di terra bagnata, probabilmente era stata tagliata da poco come ogni giardino all'inglese che si rispetti.

Entrambi si appoggiarono con la schiena al tronco dietro di loro, i loro respiri rilassati si confondevano con il leggero vociare dei ragazzi che come loro avevano deciso di mettere in pausa le loro vite, per lasciarsi colorare lo sguardo da quello spettacolo naturale con sfondo urbano.

Erano immersi nel buio della notte, i lampioni sparsi qua e là erano davvero pochi, ma c'era la luna ed un immenso manto di stelle ad illuminare il parco per quel che bastava. Era un'oscurità confortante, come una coperta e una tazza di tè bollente in un rigido pomeriggio invernale.

"Sai, ci vengo spesso qui. Ogni volta che passo per Londra ci faccio un salto, è quasi un obbligo per me. Se per qualche motivo non faccio in tempo, ci rimango male." disse Harry dopo diversi minuti trascorsi nella quiete più totale. 

Louis nel sentire la sua voce, ora più roca dato che era da un po' che non parlava, riaprì le palpebre che aveva chiuso abbandonandosi con la testa contro la corteccia ruvida.

Ruotò appena il collo verso destra per guardare il ragazzo al suo fianco. La poca luce che arrivava fino a loro evidenziava il suo profilo, il lento sbattere delle sue ciglia e la forma dolce delle sue labbra a cuore.

_È bellissimo._ _Così tanto da far male._ Pensò per la millesima volta Louis, tranne che quella volta non si sentì in colpa per aver fatto un pensiero simile. Era inutile ormai fingere che non provasse attrazione nei suoi confronti. Avrebbe sfidato chiunque a non cedere a quella forza che gravitava attorno a lui e che attirava verso il suo centro. 

"È stupendo." soffiò Louis, non aveva bisogno di specificare cosa perché in ogni modo era vero. "Grazie per avermi portato qui."

Con la coda dell'occhio notò un sorriso tirare le labbra di Harry mentre riportava l'attenzione su di lui. "Mi fa piacere di averti fatto scoprire questo posto, ci tengo molto."

Ancora silenzio. Louis lasciò vagare lo sguardo verso la città, che sembrava irraggiungibile da quella collina ma che si sarebbe potuto pensare di afferrare allungando semplicemente una mano. Da lassù si poteva scorgere il famoso London Eye, i grattacieli della City insieme al The Shard che sembrava ferire il cielo con la sua punta affilata, le varie gru dei palazzi in costruzione e dei lavori di manutenzione che sembravano non finire mai e per non mancare, la possente e maestosa cattedrale di St Paul con la sua cupola inconfondibile.

_"I have conversed with the spiritual Sun. I saw him on Primrose Hill."_ recitò Harry ad un tratto, rompendo il silenzio e l'atmosfera distesa che si era venuta a creare.

(Ho parlato con il sole spirituale. L'ho visto sulla collina di Primrose Hill.)

Louis lo guardò perplesso, non capendo il senso di quella frase. "Cosa?"

"William Blake, è una sua citazione su questo posto. Per lui stare a Primrose Hill era come essere ai piedi del sole, ai piedi di Dio. Al pari di un'esperienza divina. Era una delle sue vedute preferite." gli spiegò con il tono ridotto ad un sussurro, come se avesse paura di incrinare quel momento.

"Aveva ragione." rispose Louis guardandosi ancora attorno per assorbire la bellezza di quella vista. Si sentiva così piccolo in quel momento, ma allo stesso tempo potente, al di sopra del paesaggio che li circondava. Non erano niente se non due dei milioni di giovani in quella città, eppure si sentivano come se fossero gli unici spettatori viventi di quella notte magica.

"Non ci credo di aver vissuto qui per così tanto ed essermi perso tutto questo. E non è di certo l'unica cosa che non ho ancora visto o vissuto." Louis non si rese conto di averlo ammesso finché l'ultima sillaba non scivolò dalla sua bocca.

Sicuramente Harry avrebbe riso di lui, o avrebbe pensato che fosse la persona più penosa di sempre.

Tuttavia, Louis avrebbe dovuto già sapere che il riccio era diverso da qualsiasi altra persona avesse conosciuto.

"Non c'è niente di male nel perdersi qualcosa. Pensala come la prima lettura del tuo romanzo preferito: puoi sempre rileggerlo all'infinito ma non avrà mai lo stesso sapore della prima volta che hai sfogliato le sue pagine. Qui è lo stesso: non ti stanchi mai di ritornarci ma la prima volta non sarà mai come le altre." lo disse sinceramente, come se lo intendesse per davvero e non per consolarlo o per trovare un modo per farlo sentire meglio come sembravano fare tutti quelli attorno a lui. Louis non aveva bisogno di venire compatito.

"Non lo so..."

"No, seriamente. Un po' ti invidio." Harry sorrise sghembo e una fossetta gli bucò la guancia destra. Inutile sottolineare che Louis lo trovò ancora più affascinante.

Si lasciò scappare una risatina scuotendo la testa. Un peso invisibile gli si era appena alzato dal petto. Si sentiva un altro, ma era sempre lui, si sentiva diverso perché più spensierato. Forse perché adesso era _felice_.

Poi Harry continuò con delle parole che gli scaldarono il cuore. "Vorrei essere te adesso e vederla con i tuoi occhi."

Louis lo guardò nelle iridi inghiottite dalla pupilla nera e gli fece capire con quel contatto visivo ciò che pensava ma che non riusciva ad esprimere ad alta voce.

Più tardi gli chiese di raccontargli meglio del suo percorso come cantante e Harry gli spiegò di come stesse girando il paese fermandosi a cantare in locali gestiti da amici e conoscenti. Ancora non si era fatto un nome per cui doveva partire dal basso per farsi strada in quel mondo insidioso, ma sperava che Londra potesse essere la svolta decisiva per farsi conoscere da qualcuno di importante. Aveva programmato di passarci il resto dell'estate con la speranza di poter incidere il suo primo album. Magari con un po' di fortuna sarebbe riuscito a firmare un contratto entro qualche mese. Gli disse anche che fosse momentaneamente ospite a casa dei suoi amici Liam e Zayn da una settimana, finché non avesse trovato una sistemazione tutta sua.

Il suo tempo nella capitale inglese era limitato. Certo, aveva ancora tre mesi da vivere lì ma i giorni erano contati, sarebbero giunti ad un termine. Eppure quello era appena l'inizio e non era il momento di pensare già a quell'imminente giorno in cui se ne sarebbe andato chissà dove. Era ancora lontano, se non ci pensava quel sabato sera sarebbe durato per sempre. E bastava.

"Allora, dimmi cosa ti sei lasciato alle spalle venendo qui?" domandò Louis pizzicando tra il pollice e l'indice qualche ciuffo d'erba vicino alle proprie scarpe.

Il riccio non spostò l'attenzione dalla linea dell'orizzonte decorato da centinaia di edifici. "Mia mamma e mia sorella. Mi mancano già tantissimo anche se tra due settimane passeranno a trovarmi. E tu?"

Louis prese un respiro tremante, sentendo il peso della mancanza stringergli lo stomaco mentre pensava alla sua famiglia che non vedeva da troppi mesi.

"Anch'io mia mamma ma decisamente qualche sorella in più, per l'esattezza cinque più un fratello."

Harry soffiò una risata sorpresa. "Wow, tua madre dev'essere una donna molto in gamba e paziente."

Louis gli sorrise annuendo. "Sì è fantastica, la migliore."

"Immagino, provo lo stesso per la mia."

Il gruppo numeroso di ragazzi vicino a loro se ne andò. Chissà che ore fossero, a Louis stranamente non importava più saperlo.

Poi vide Harry spostarsi in avanti in modo da distendersi con la schiena sul prato, prima di incrociare le braccia dietro la testa. Louis lo imitò senza riflettere.

"Qualcun altro di speciale?" chiese il più piccolo sottovoce osservando la volta del cielo che sembrava espandersi all'infinito.

Louis deglutì con fatica mentre un groppo gli si formava in gola. Non gli piaceva ricordare quei momenti, di come aveva sofferto dopo aver scoperto di non essere abbastanza, che il suo amore non era bastato. Soffriva quando ripensava a come il suo cuore era stato danneggiato e che molto probabilmente quelle fratture non sarebbero mai rimarginate. "No... ma- lasciamo perdere." decise di dire dopo un lungo dibattito interiore.

Scorse Harry voltare la testa nella sua direzione. "Perché?" C'era curiosità genuina nel suo tono delicato. Ma dovette notare che quella domanda aveva riaperto una ferita fresca infatti si sbrigò a dirgli: "Se non vuoi parlarne non devi farlo."

Louis, però, sentì il bisogno di aprirsi al ragazzo. Si fidava di lui, svelargli un altro aspetto di sé sarebbe solo servito a conoscersi meglio a vicenda. Harry gli aveva già confessato molto, toccava a lui parlare ora. "Non è quello, è che le mie storie passate sono davvero deprimenti. Una peggiore dell'altra."

"Louis, non devi-"

Lo fermò prima di continuare: "Ho avuto soltanto due ragazzi, uno al liceo e uno al primo anno di università. Ti dico solo che il primo l'ho beccato a letto con un altro e il secondo mi ha lasciato per una ragazza di cui era sempre stato innamorato ma che ovviamente ha ricambiato i suoi sentimenti dopo un anno che stavamo assieme. E lui ha scelto lei."

Ecco, ci era riuscito. Ne aveva parlato soltanto con sua madre e Niall in tutti quegli anni trascorsi tra pianti e sensi di colpa, adesso anche il riccio conosceva un pezzetto segreto di lui.

Harry rimase zitto, forse percependo che non avesse ancora terminato. Infatti era così, lo capiva così bene. "Sono stato innamorato di entrambi, ma penso di non essere mai stato abbastanza per loro. Forse non lo sarò mai per nessuno, si vede che le relazioni non fanno per me."

Con quale coraggio lo disse a voce alta, non lo seppe nemmeno lui. Quel pensiero non l'aveva mai condiviso con nessuno prima di allora.

Per un attimo gli parve di sentire la mano di Harry sfiorare la sua, ma fu come un alito di vento che morì subito. "Non dire così, non è vero. Hai solo trovato le persone sbagliate. Capita a tutti ed è successo anche a me."

Louis voltò il collo per guardarlo. Stava giocando con un anello a forma di rosa sull'anulare destro. "Cosa ti è successo?" gli chiese poi.

Un'altra coppia lasciò il parco. Erano due donne che si tenevano strette per mano, la più alta lasciò un bacio sulla fronte della più bassa che scoppiò in una risata gioiosa. Louis sorrise intenerito di fronte a quella scena.

"Ho avuto qualche storiella al liceo ma niente di importante. Ho vissuto molte avventure da poco. Fino ad un anno fa si trattava spesso di una notte e niente più, ero arrivato al punto di credere che non valeva la pena aspettare quello giusto senza buttarsi in qualche esperienza nel mentre. Sai, sei giovane, i ragazzi ti trovano attraente e pensi: perché no?"

Quindi gli piacevano i ragazzi. Louis lo sapeva. O meglio l'aveva intuito da certi atteggiamenti e discorsi che aveva fatto. Come avrebbe scommesso che Harry aveva alle spalle tantissime esperienze con altre persone. Era impossibile che non fosse così. Chiunque sarebbe caduto ai suoi piedi e perché lui avrebbe dovuto rifiutare una notte di passione con chi avrebbe fatto di tutto per averlo anche solo per un minuto?

Non aveva l'aria di uno che si vendeva facilmente, ma era pur sempre un ragazzo giovane e tremendamente attraente. Era normale alla loro età lasciarsi andare al divertimento e di conseguenza al sesso occasionale.

I loro respiri furono nuovamente l'unico rumore al mondo. Poi Louis sentì il cellulare vibrare in tasca. Non controllò la notifica ma si premurò di spegnerlo del tutto. Quella notte non voleva distrazioni, non voleva ricordare la vita reale alla quale sarebbe presto tornato. Se stava vivendo il sogno più bello di sempre, allora voleva continuare a dormire e a farsi ingannare dal suo subconscio.

"L'ho fatto anch'io per un po' ma ad un certo punto non mi riconoscevo più. Mi faceva soffrire più di prima." ammise Louis.

Harry fece un verso di assenso. "Nonostante tutto, sono dell'idea che esista per tutti l'anima gemella e prima che tu mi dia dello sdolcinato, posso assicurarti che l'ho visto e lo vedo tuttora con i miei occhi che è possibile." Le ultime parole le aveva pronunciate abbassando il tono della voce, quasi intimorito. Ma Louis aveva voglia di ascoltare qualsiasi cosa avesse per la testa. Che concordasse o meno con il suo pensiero non importava.

"Come lo sai?"

Poi il riccio fece di nuovo quel gesto che Louis aveva imparato facesse ogni qualvolta stesse per esprimere qualcosa di personale. Intimidito, si pizzicò il labbro inferiore tra due dita e disse: "Lo vedo ogni giorno negli occhi di mia madre e del suo compagno. Lo vedo quando mia sorella stringe sua figlia al petto e suo marito la guarda come se fosse l'unica donna presente sulla terra. Oppure negli sguardi dei miei nonni che dopo 63 anni insieme si tengono ancora per mano come una coppietta di ragazzini." Si fermò un attimo prima di mormorare: "L'amore esiste e non smetterò di cercarlo anche se spesso sembra così lontano ed introvabile."

Louis si ritrovò senza parole. La profondità di quello che gli aveva appena detto l'aveva colpito. Purtroppo però lui non aveva delle prove per dargli ragione, gli sarebbe piaciuto credergli. Magari illudendosi che un giorno avrebbe trovato la sua metà, ma come poteva farlo quando aveva avuto più volte la prova che non esisteva il _per sempre_. Forse era tutta una storia inventata. Il finale felice delle favole che si raccontano ai bambini per farli addormentare con il sorriso, quando in realtà è una bugia per nascondere la triste verità.

Ciò nonostante, Louis non escludeva la possibilità che per il ragazzo al suo fianco il destino avesse riservato un futuro pieno di felicità e amore. La gente come lui meritava di vivere ogni sogno possibile.

Alla fine gli presentò il suo punto di vista. "Io lo credevo prima di vedere mia madre venire abbandonata da due uomini di seguito. Se oggi sono l'uomo che sono, è solo e soltanto merito suo."

Harry cercò i suoi occhi nell'oscurità. Non poteva leggergli l'espressione ma gli sembrò triste, specialmente quando sussurrò: "Mi dispiace."

Non c'era bisogno di dire altro.

***

Passarono altri lunghi istanti di silenzio. Louis aveva nuovamente chiuso gli occhi cercando di non pensare a niente, provando a svuotare la mente ma gli risultò impossibile farlo. Specialmente quando poteva sentire il calore che irradiava il corpo di Harry così vicino, le loro braccia a sfiorarsi e i loro respiri leggeri sospesi tra loro. C'era sempre quella tensione elettrica che gli accapponava la pelle, insieme al venticello fresco che asciugava le ultime gocce di sudore dalle loro fronti.

Louis si sentiva rilassato come non lo era da tempo eppure non riusciva a calmare quella strana sensazione di irrequietezza nello stomaco. Non riusciva nemmeno a darle un nome.

"Ti dà fastidio?"

Louis sussultò impercettibilmente. Aprì le palpebre, Harry aveva in mano il pacchetto di sigarette e glielo stava mostrando in una tacita richiesta. Gli rispose che poteva fumare, non aveva alcun problema a riguardo. 

Lo osservò silenziosamente mentre dava vita alla fiamma dell'accendino coprendola con una mano affinché il vento non la spegnesse. La punta del mozzicone prese fuoco, un punto di luce arancione che gli illuminò i lineamenti e l'espressione concentrata che si distese al primo tiro. Sembrava già più rilassato e soddisfatto. 

Fu soltanto in quel momento che lo notò reggere una penna nell'altra mano e abbassando lo sguardo vide il suo taccuino in pelle aperto e appoggiato sulle sue cosce. 

Harry era tornato in posizione seduta da un pezzo e non se n'era neanche accorto. "Non mi hai più detto perché fumi." decise di chiedergli Louis quando gli tornò in mente il discorso di prima, curioso di conoscere il suo motivo.

"Fumo quando sono ispirato." replicò Harry espirando una boccata di fumo che annebbiò il suo volto per un momento.

Non disse altro. Invece strinse la sigaretta tra le labbra ed impugnando la penna tornò a scrivere senza sosta.

Passarono cinque, forse dieci minuti e Louis non riuscì più a trattenere quella domanda seppur ovvia. "Cosa fai?"

"Scrivo, ecco perché sto fumando." Risposte brevi, concise. Non lo riconosceva più. Era sempre lui quello a parlare, a tenere sempre accesa la conversazione. Era sicuramente successo qualcosa, la sua mano continuava a guidare l'inchiostro sulle pagine bianche che venivano velocemente riempite di lettere, parole, frasi. Era come se non potesse farne a meno. Come se lo stesse muovendo una forza superiore che non poteva controllare.

"Non capisco." disse sinceramente Louis. Si sentì subito in colpa di aver oltrepassato un limite non stabilito, di aver esagerato. D'altronde non erano fatti suoi. Harry non gli doveva alcuna spiegazione.

Invece il riccio fermò la mano. Respirò e chiuse il diario. A quel punto tornò a dedicare la sua completa attenzione a Louis e iniziò a parlare.

"Quando mi prende l'ispirazione, le parole arrivano tutte assieme come trascinate da una valanga inarrestabile, si accavallano e si confondono tra di loro. Il fumo mi aiuta a dare un ordine ai pensieri, quando trattengo una boccata di fumo ho come la sensazione di trattenere i testi, la musica." Fece l'ultimo tiro e spense la sigaretta contro il tronco dell'albero. 

E- _wow_. Perché ogni cosa che diceva risultava sempre al di sopra di ogni aspettativa? Perché Harry Styles non era un ragazzo qualunque che Louis poteva limitarsi ad apprezzare fisicamente e basta? Da quando l'aveva conosciuto la notte precedente era stato una sorpresa continua, quasi irreale. Era impossibile non restarne ammaliati.

"Lo so, è strano. Sono strano." ridacchiò Harry non vedendolo reagire né commentare.

Louis si riprese e disse dolcemente: "Sì, lo sei ma mi piace. Rendi sempre tutto così poetico e facile." Voleva fargli capire dalla voce che lo intendesse sul serio.

"Non è sempre facile." Harry scrollò le spalle e tornò a chiudersi in sé stesso, stringendosi in un abbraccio protettivo, come infreddolito.

_Cosa devo fare con te Harry? Mi hai portato qui nel tuo posto, non fai altro che svelarti pezzo dopo pezzo, segreto dopo segreto, e io mi sento così piccolo ma grande allo stesso tempo seduto vicino a te, mentre respiro il tuo odore e ascolto la tua voce cullarmi i pensieri e le paure._

"E adesso?" gli chiese Louis, non aveva più timore di spingersi troppo in là. Sapeva che gli avrebbe risposto comunque. 

"Cosa?"

"È facile?" Poteva avere molti significati quella domanda ma ormai si capivano con una sola occhiata, con un solo attimo in più che condividevano assieme.

Harry prese l'ennesimo respiro e sussurrò: "Sì. Questa volta ho molti spunti, è più semplice del solito." In quel momento i suoi occhi mutarono. Nonostante al buio fosse difficile intravedere qualcosa, Louis vide chiaramente come le sue iridi fossero diventate più dense, più fisse e intente a scavargli parole non dette nell'anima. Louis si sentì precipitare in un abisso senza fine.

"Cosa ti ha ispirato?" chiese allora con un filo di voce che si disperse in mezzo allo spazio tra i loro corpi che pareva essersi ridotto ad un soffio. Louis si tirò su per imitare la sua posizione seduta, in quel modo le loro cosce entrarono in contatto insieme alle loro spalle.

Harry gli sorrise e gli porse il taccuino. La loro dita si sfiorarono mentre mormorò dolcemente: "Leggi e dimmelo tu."

Con mani leggermente tremanti, Louis prese il diario del ragazzo e vedendo la convinzione e il consenso nel suo sguardo, iniziò a leggere grazie alla luce che gli stava facendo l'altro con la torcia del cellulare.

**_I don't wanna be alone_ **

**_I don't wanna be alone_ **

**_When it ends_ **

**_Don't wanna let you know_ **

**_I don't wanna be alone_ **

**_But I, I can feel it take a hold (I can feel it take a hold)_ **

**_I can feel you take control (I can feel you take control)_ **

**_Of who I am and all I've ever known_ **

**_Loving you's the antidote_ **

Come sempre le parole che uscivano dalla sua fantasia erano di una profondità e dolcezza infinita. Ma non capiva ancora a cosa si stesse riferendo. Per questo motivo andò avanti con la lettura del testo di quella nuova canzone appena nata.

**_Golden_ **

**_You're so golden_ **

**_I don't wanna be alone_ **

**_You're so golden_ **

**_You're so golden_ **

**_I'm out of my head_ **

**_And I know that you're scared_ **

**_Because hearts get broken_ **

Harry stava canticchiando tra sé una melodia, probabilmente quella che avrebbe accompagnato le lyrics appena impresse nelle pagine il cui inchiostro era ancora fresco. Louis era più confuso che mai.

Si volse per l'ennesima volta verso il riccio, il quale era concentrato sul panorama di fronte a sé. Un sorriso delicato gli increspava le labbra e le sue palpebre erano socchiuse. Pareva sospeso al limite di un sogno. E forse era la reincarnazione perfetta di tutto ciò che Louis aveva sempre desiderato.

Poi, senza preavviso, Harry incrociò i suoi occhi e Louis si sentì come riemergere da un'apnea straziante. 

"Allora hai capito?" gli chiese sottovoce sbattendo lentamente le ciglia.

Louis era stordito. No, non aveva capito. Sapeva soltanto che parlava di qualcuno di importante. Qualcuno di così speciale da rischiarare ogni tipo di oscurità con la sua sola presenza. Harry era già _Golden_ per Louis, ma non poteva dire che fosse lo stesso per il più piccolo.

Quella possibilità lo spaventò. Ma era impossibile. Si conoscevano da a malapena un giorno. Non potevano essere già arrivati a pensare certe cose l'uno dell'altro. Eppure...

Al suo cenno negativo con il capo, Harry prese un respiro profondo e gli rivelò il suo segreto. 

" _You_ are so golden, Louis."

Louis smise di respirare. Harry continuò a sfiorarlo con lo sguardo, una carezza leggera sulla pelle bollente, un brivido di fuoco. Louis lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati ed il cuore a mille. Il suo cervello si era come spento, non riusciva a pensare a niente. Aveva la bocca socchiusa come per dire qualcosa, ma la sua lingua era bloccata. Non riusciva ad emettere alcun suono né a muovere alcun muscolo.

"So che può sembrare assurdo, ma ho come la sensazione di conoscerti da sempre. E mi piaci Lou, mi piaci così tanto che non so spiegarlo." continuò Harry con la voce rotta dall'emozione.

"Io- io non so che dire." balbettò Louis che faticava a far entrare ossigeno nei polmoni. A lui non succedevano cose simili, non più perlomeno. Gli era inconcepibile credere che un ragazzo così unico, così speciale come Harry lo considerasse in quel modo. Che vedesse in lui qualcosa di prezioso, un'ombra di speranza per cui lottare.

"Dimmi che provi lo stesso. Dimmi che non mi sono immaginato tutto e che non ho appena fatto la peggiore figura di sempre." lo implorò il riccio afferrando la sua mano destra e stringendola forte tra le sue. Erano calde e tremavano leggermente.

Fu allora che Louis si ridestò e capì che ormai non aveva più senso fingere di non ricambiare i suoi sentimenti. Era evidente che provasse lo stesso, se non di più. Rimaneva però un _ma_ , un qualcosa a cui non avrebbe rinunciato di nuovo. Non l'avrebbe sopportato. "Mi piaci anche tu, Harry. Tantissimo... però ti ho già detto cosa ne penso."

"Cosa intendi?" gli chiese l'altro allarmato. Le loro dita ora intrecciate.

Louis si schiarì la voce e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, ora più attenti che mai. "Se mi tuffo in questa cosa con te, non potrò fare finta che non sia successo nulla domani mattina. Non voglio svegliarmi con il ricordo di te. Non sono più disposto ad una storia di una sola notte, soprattuto non con te Harry."

Harry sembrò rilasciare un sospiro sollevato e si affrettò a dire: "Se mi stai chiedendo di restare, posso già assicurarti che non ho nessuna intenzione di andarmene."

Louis sentì il proprio cuore fremere di gioia. "Promettimelo Harry. Non importa cosa succederà, quanto durerà, ma giurami che ci sarai."

Harry non smise mai di stringere la presa delle loro mani e di fissarlo negli occhi per fargli capire quanto lo intendesse sul serio. "Te lo prometto. Non me ne andrò finché tu non mi dirai di farlo." lo disse con lo sguardo e il tono più onesto di sempre.

Louis gli credette. Non aveva bisogno di sentire altro.

Così lo baciò.

Lo baciò come se non esistesse altro al mondo, come se fosse nato e avesse vissuto per quel momento soltanto in cui le loro labbra si scontrarono e tutto il contorno scomparve. Louis spostò le mani per aggrapparsi ai suoi bicipiti, in cerca di un sostegno che lo tenesse ancorato alla realtà perché sentiva già di star fluttuando lontano da quel parco.

La lingua del riccio si fece spazio tra le sue labbra fino a trovare la sua e da quel momento, Louis perse definitivamente contatto con il mondo esterno. C'era solo Harry contro di lui, attorno a lui, nella sua testa, nel suo respiro, nelle sue orecchie... _Harry Harry Harry-_

I loro respiri affannati a scaldare l'aria fresca, le unghie del riccio affondate tra le sue scapole, poi Louis steso sull'erba e Harry a sovrastarlo, una gamba sopra le sue cosce a tenerlo fermo. Non poteva più scappare, anche se nulla l'avrebbe convinto a farlo.

La sua bocca contro quella di Louis, a tracciare un percorso febbricitante fino alla mandibola, al lobo stretto tra i denti e bagnato con la saliva per alleviare il debole pizzicore. Quel punto sensibile sotto l'orecchio leccato e stimolato fino a sentire il piacere più viscerale di sempre accenderlo da dentro come una torcia in mezzo all'oceano.

"Harry-"

"Uhm?"

"Aspetta."

Il cantante lo ascoltò subito e si ritrasse preoccupato. Louis lesse nei suoi occhi che stesse pensando al peggio.

"C'è qualcosa che non va? Scusa ho esagerato, è che-"

"Ehi, va tutto bene. Benissimo direi, è che per quanto ami il panorama non è così comodo questo prato. E inizia a fare freddo." gli fece sapere per frenare la sua angoscia.

Non voleva assolutamente che pensasse si stesse tirando indietro. Aveva creduto di farlo fino a pochi instanti prima, ma non poteva più farlo ora che aveva assaggiato le sue labbra. Ora che conosceva il suo sapore e il suono dolce dei suoi ansimi spezzati contro il collo.

Poi successe quella cosa che Louis aveva imparato ad amare: Harry sorrise mordendosi il labbro inferiore gonfio del suo assalto. "Giusto. Dove vuoi andare?"

"Vieni da me, a casa mia."

"Sì, ti prego." mugolò Harry prima di impossessarsi nuovamente della sua bocca.

***

Il viaggio in moto per raggiungere l'attico del designer fu forse il più lungo e agognato delle loro vite.

Ci misero più del previsto dato che Harry non conosceva la strada e Louis non era nella piena facoltà mentale per dargli le corrette indicazioni quando tutto ciò che riusciva a pensare era quello che sarebbe successo di lì a breve.

Era passato davvero tanto dall'ultima volta che aveva permesso a qualcuno di entrare nel suo appartamento, specialmente un ragazzo che conosceva da così poco. Ma non aveva più senso paragonare Harry agli altri che c'erano stati prima, non aveva più senso farlo dal momento che il riccio stava riscrivendo la sua storia, iniziando dal nuovo capitolo di un libro composto di pagine bianche ed immacolate pronte a venire riempite.

Arrivarono a destinazione dopo mezz'ora, nonostante le strade fossero ormai deserte. Sfrecciarono per le vie della metropoli illuminata di quelle luci soffuse e calde che la rendevano ancora più magica, Louis aggrappato al busto di Harry con il mento poggiato sulla sua spalla sinistra e quest'ultimo con le mani impugnate al manubrio e lo sguardo concentrato davanti a sé.

Questa volta Louis lasciò vagare senza esitazione le dita sul petto scoperto e leggermente umido del più giovane, sentendo la leggera peluria solleticargli i polpastrelli mentre tastava la pelle tesa e scolpita sopra i suoi muscoli. Harry stava respirando profondamente, lo percepiva dal movimento dei suoi polmoni che si espandevano contro di lui dato che era attaccato alla sua schiena. Ora non c'era più traccia di quella titubanza iniziale che aveva avuto prima di salire sulla motocicletta quando gliel'aveva chiesto fuori dal Sunflower, sul bordo di quel marciapiede con gli occhi colmi di aspettativa.

Ora Louis lo stringeva a sé come se l'avesse sempre fatto, si era aggrappato a lui con tutta la sicurezza che non credeva di possedere ancora. Con la fiducia di buttarsi in un'avventura senza conoscerne il finale. Un'avventura che sarebbe potuta durare qualche ora come per l'eternità.

Quello però non era il momento di pensarci. Harry l'aveva già rassicurato abbastanza.

Quando giunsero nella via del suo palazzo, indicò al riccio dove parcheggiare la moto e poi, non appena scesero dalla sella, Louis lo prese per mano e lo trascinò via con sé.

Chiamò l'ascensore pigiando il bottone diverse volte, sempre più impaziente di raggiungere il quinto piano dove avrebbero avuto tutto lo spazio e la privacy di cui avevano bisogno. Sentì Harry ridacchiare dietro di sé, probabilmente divertito dai suoi gesti affrettati, così si volse e decise di zittirlo con un altro bacio mozzafiato.

Harry si sciolse contro di lui, ricambiando subito e andandogli già incontro con la lingua. Louis gli concesse l'accesso e gliela succhiò prima di lasciargli un morso giocoso sul labbro inferiore.

Il riccio mugolò un verso compiaciuto dal profondo della gola che morì nella bocca dell'altro, il quale fece per staccarsi quando sentì le porte dell'ascensore aprirsi. Ma Harry non glielo permise, perché gli avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita per riappropriarsi della sua bocca sorridente e Louis non poté non assecondarlo tenendosi stretto al suo collo.

Le porte stavano per richiudersi quando Harry deviò le labbra ai suoi zigomi, così Louis ne approfittò per annaspare in cerca di ossigeno e soffiare: "Dobbiamo salire."

Visto che il più piccolo sembrava non sentirlo, troppo occupato a riempirlo di baci su tutto il viso, Louis iniziò a spingerlo all'indietro finché non furono dentro l'ascensore. Ovviamente Harry non lo lasciò andare nemmeno per un secondo. Continuò a baciarlo come se fosse la sua unica ragione di vita e Louis si incantò a guardare il riflesso dei loro corpi aggrovigliati sullo specchio che ricopriva le pareti interne del cubicolo.

Osservò a corto di fiato come apparisse piccolo nel suo abbraccio passionale, come la sua testa riccioluta si muovesse contro la sua spalla per raggiungere un lembo di pelle nascosto sotto l'orecchio. Ma sopratutto, si vide mentre respirava a bocca aperta con le pupille dilatate che avevano inghiottito completamente l'azzurro dei suoi occhi e come le sue guance rosse gli conferissero un aspetto delirante ma allo stesso tempo sensuale, i capelli sparpagliati in ogni direzione. 

E ancora non avevano fatto nulla di serio.

Nonostante tutto però, Harry non osò spingersi troppo, toccandolo al di sopra della linea dei fianchi. Louis gliene fu grato perché doveva ancora metabolizzare cosa stesse succedendo tra loro e non era ancora pronto a lasciarsi andare del tutto.

Harry lo capiva come nessun altro ci era mai riuscito. Nemmeno i suoi ex di cui si era innamorato perdutamente erano stati in grado di comprendere quando fosse il caso di fermarsi o di andarci piano.

D'altronde con un solo bacio Harry era riuscito a scombinargli l'esistenza.

Poi ancora quel suono metallico. Finalmente erano arrivati al piano giusto. Louis riuscì con difficoltà ad allontanarsi quel poco per guidare il ragazzo fino alla porta del suo attico.

Harry non aveva mollato la presa sulla sua mano ma almeno ora gli stava dando il tempo e lo spazio per riprendere fiato ed aprire la serratura. Louis si sentiva le labbra intorpidite e la testa vorticargli, le mani gli stavano tremando quando recuperò le chiavi di casa. Eppure non avrebbe cambiato un singolo dettaglio di quel momento perfetto. 

Alla fine riuscì nel suo intento, quindi varcarono l'uscio venendo subito accolti dall'aria fresca del condizionatore rimasto acceso.

Louis osservò Harry mentre si guardava attorno meravigliato di fronte al suo enorme salotto, le cui ampie vetrate lungo tutta una parete erano protagoniste della stanza e offrivano una vista senza precedenti sul Tamigi e sulla sua spaziosa terrazza.

"Wow, mi aspettavo qualcosa ma non così tanto." sussurrò il riccio ad un tratto, ancora concentrato ad ammirare il bellissimo panorama londinese.

Louis sorrise. "Sono felice che ti piaccia."

A quel punto Harry si girò verso di lui, i suoi magnifici occhi verdi si tuffarono nell'oceano in tempesta dentro quelli dell'altro e con una tenerezza disarmante gli prese il viso tra le mani bloccandolo in quella posizione. Si guardarono per un tempo indeterminato a cercarsi delle risposte silenziose negli sguardi, mentre il riccio gli lasciava dolci carezze sulle guance e lo faceva sentire importante, un sole al centro del suo universo.

"Louis..." disse sottovoce. "Voglio toccarti, voglio amarti come nessuno ha mai fatto prima."

Louis sentì il proprio respiro venire meno e il cuore fermarsi per un secondo.

Poi replicò: "Haz- io... lo voglio anch'io. Voglio che tu mi faccia ricredere, voglio tornare a sperare che possa meritarmi ancora di essere felice."

Lo voleva, lo voleva con tutto se stesso. Aveva smesso di cercare di riavere indietro quelle emozioni, di lasciarsi stringere da braccia diverse da quelle di sua madre e delle sue sorelle, di sentirsi voluto e amato da qualcuno che non avrebbe avuto paura di perdere. Ma per quella sera ci avrebbe riprovato.

"Allora lascia che mi prenda cura di te, va bene?" gli chiese Harry aspettando soltanto il suo consenso.

Così Louis annuì.

Non persero più tempo. Harry lo fece sedere sul divano e gli cadde davanti sulle ginocchia iniziando a toccarlo delicatamente lungo le cosce, dandogli così il tempo per abituarsi a sentire delle mani che non fossero le proprie scorrere sul suo corpo.

Man mano che si rilassava e i muscoli si scioglievano, una calda e pulsante sensazione si faceva spazio nel suo bassoventre, crescendo sempre più e travolgendolo interamente. Harry iniziò allora a togliergli le scarpe per poi passare ai calzini, sempre lentamente. Aspettò una sua conferma prima di procedere ai pantaloni, continuando ad accarezzarlo con devozione.

Quando Louis gli diede il permesso, le sue dita corsero alla cintura che presto venne sfilata insieme al bottone e alla cerniera. Louis rabbrividì sentendo Harry così vicino alla sua eccitazione già sveglia.

"Tutto bene?" domandò il ragazzo sotto di lui.

Louis sussurrò un consenso a mezza voce, mentre lo osservava abbassargli i pantaloni con lentezza, gamba dopo gamba. Quando si ritrovò in soli boxer davanti a lui e sentì l'aria fredda scontrarsi sulla pelle scoperta, sembrò riacquistare consapevolezza e per questo gli chiese di fermarsi.

"Aspetta un attimo."

"Certo." disse subito Harry sedendosi sui talloni e lasciandogli ancora una volta lo spazio necessario per tornare a respirare regolarmente. "Comunque se non te la senti, se non sei pronto non dobbiamo farlo per forza. Sono disposto ad aspettare tutto il tempo che vuoi."

Il suo cuore si gonfiò nuovamente di affetto. Non se lo meritava un ragazzo così puro. Perciò gli disse subito: "No, no. Lo voglio, _ti voglio_ tantissimo. È che è passato un po' dall'ultima volta e sai, voglio andarci piano e niente- oh mio dio sto già impazzendo e blaterando cose insensate."

Harry gli sorrise teneramente prima di riportare i palmi bollenti sulle sue ginocchia che strinse con affetto. "Ehi Lou, stai tranquillo. Ti capisco, è passato del tempo anche per me. Non voglio che ti preoccupi o che non ti senta all'altezza perché se proprio vuoi saperlo sono un po' nervoso anch'io ma è normale, perché mi piaci e voglio che sia perfetto. Non dobbiamo affrettare niente, abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo. D'accordo?" Lo guardò dritto negli occhi per assicurarsi che l'avesse ascoltato bene.

"Sì, ok. Scusami."

"Non scusarti, sii solo te stesso." sussurrò senza mai fermare le mani che lo carezzavano, calmandolo e sciogliendo il ghiaccio rimasto sotto la sua pelle. Lo sentiva come lo stesse pian piano spogliando anche di tutte quelle inutili insicurezze. "Fai quello che ti senti di fare, quando e come vuoi... lasciati semplicemente andare Louis."

Louis si morse il labbro inferiore e annuì. Pensò per qualche istante alle sue parole arrivando alla conclusione che non c'era nulla di cui temere. Sapeva che sul fondo del burrone ci sarebbe stato un enorme materasso ad attutire la sua caduta. Per questo motivo non attese oltre.

Si abbassò di slanciò per raggiungere le labbra del riccio che accolse immediatamente il suo assalto inaspettato. Lo tenne vicino a sé con una mano dietro la nuca e con l'altra immersa tra i suoi ricci setosi. Harry si lasciò baciare seguendo il suo ritmo e le sue pause, permettendo a Louis di piegargli la testa come più preferiva e di esporre il collo ai suoi morsi.

Fu allora che il più grande si ricordò di aver fermato le sue intenzioni.

"Puoi toccarmi." sussurrò nel suo orecchio dopo avergli stretto il lobo tra i denti e averlo fatto mugolare dal profondo della gola.

"Ok."

In un attimo Louis fu nudo davanti a Harry e per quanto fosse scoperto, stranamente si sentì molto più a suo agio di quello che si sarebbe aspettato. Il riccio cercò nuovamente i suoi occhi e vedendoci soltanto puro fuoco, proseguì. Si abbassò su di lui e lentamente iniziò a lambire e baciare le ossa sporgenti dei suoi fianchi, scivolando sempre più giù fino a raggiungere con la bocca umida il suo interno coscia.

Louis socchiuse gli occhi nel sentire l'ombra della sua barba solleticarlo e pizzicargli la pelle chiara e sensibile. Ma la sua vista annerì completamente quando finalmente Harry avvolse una mano attorno al suo membro per poi lambirlo con la prima leccata sperimentale sulla punta, attendendo sempre la sua reazione prima di continuare.

Louis poté soltanto gemere il suo nome mentre lo guardava dall'alto accoglierlo in bocca e sentendosi scivolare in quell'antro così bagnato e caldo. 

"Cazzo-" imprecò il designer a denti stretti, mentre mille lingue di fuoco gli colavano lungo la spina dorsale come lava. "Dio Harry, sei- sei... ah-"

"Immagino." rise il cantante staccandosi solo un attimo prima di tornare a torturarlo con la lingua.

Alternava gli affondi della bocca con i movimenti veloci della mano e più i secondi passavano, più Louis si ritrovava ad annaspare in cerca d'aria.

Infatti dovette presto fermarlo perché: "Se continui così vengo."

Harry si fermò come richiesto ma gli rivolse un'occhiata confusa. "Non vuoi venire?"

Louis sorrise, finalmente libero di ogni cattivo pensiero. Gli stava piacendo tutto, ogni singolo istante. Con Harry era una scoperta continua, piccoli frammenti di felicità ritrovata che andavano ad incastrarsi nel puzzle perfetto. "Sì, ma non così."

Harry sembrò capire, perché quando gli disse sottovoce: "vieni qui" con tono implorante, Louis lo accontentò subito.

Le loro labbra si ritrovarono a metà strada, sempre più vogliose e fameliche. Coraggiosamente Louis cominciò a toccarlo, passando prima lungo il suo petto che svelò del tutto quando gli tolse la camicia, lasciandola cadere alle sue spalle in un ammasso confuso di tessuto. Si fermò un attimo ad osservare i numerosi tatuaggi che gli decoravano la pelle del torace e delle braccia muscolose, proprio come Harry aveva fatto dopo averlo spogliato dei vestiti e delle paure. 

Era uno spettacolo, nulla in confronto a quello che avevano ammirato da Primrose Hill o a quello che si poteva scorgere alle loro spalle. Non poté fare a meno di dirglielo: "Sei bellissimo Harry."

"Tu di più." replicò l'altro mettendo in mostra quelle fossette adorabili così in contrasto con il suo aspetto di uomo maturo e del suo sguardo lussurioso pronto a divorarlo in un sol boccone. Era assurdo come potesse apparire virile e tenero allo stesso tempo.

Era tutto assurdo ma non gli era mai sembrato così giusto e sensato.

Poi Louis passò ai suoi jeans, dopo averlo fatto ridere cinque buoni minuti per non riuscire a rimuoverli da solo per quanto fossero stretti.

"Ti fanno due gambe da urlo, ma in questo momento urlerei per tutt'altro motivo." gli fece sapere facendo scoppiare a ridere l'altro.

Mai prima di allora gli era successo di scherzare durante un rapporto intimo ed era fantastico. Liberatorio.

Quando anche Harry venne privato di tutti i vestiti e apparve per la prima volta nudo ai suoi occhi, Louis pensò di essere l'uomo più fortunato del mondo perché quel ragazzo non aveva alcun difetto.

Fianchi asciutti ma rotondi al punto giusto, ventre piatto, cosce tornite e pelle nivea. _Solo..._ _wow_. 

"Che succede? Hai perso la parola?" La risatina di Harry risuonò per la stanza ridestandolo dai suoi pensieri.

Louis continuò a berlo con lo sguardo dal basso verso l'alto, ancora seduto sul divano in tessuto beige. Gli ci volle più del previsto per recuperare il senno e per rispondergli con un sorriso imbarazzato.

"Ehi." Sentì le dita di Harry posizionarsi sotto il mento, il pollice a scorrere delicato lungo la sua mandibola. "Mi piace quando mi guardi così."

"Così come?" gli chiese affascinato mentre il riccio gli sfiorava le labbra gonfie.

"Con quella luce negli occhi che ti ho visto anche prima mentre cantavo solamente per te. Come se esistessi solo io e tutto il resto non avesse importanza."

Louis si morse l'interno della guancia perché aveva ragione. "È così che mi sento con te, Harry. Non vedo altro quando siamo assieme."

A quella confessione Harry parve sbloccarsi, infatti lo raggiunse mettendosi a cavalcioni sopra di lui. Le loro cosce premute assieme e i loro petti uniti quando gli avvolse il collo con le braccia. "Toccami ti prego." lo implorò il riccio con un evidente desiderio impresso nelle iridi verdi e nel tremore del suo corpo già ricoperto di pelle d'oca. 

Così Louis si lasciò completamente travolgere dalla passione. Lo strinse forte a sé, avvinghiandogli il busto e affondando le unghie nella carne della sua schiena. Poteva sentire il suo respiro pesante contro il collo e il proprio petto che si abbassava e si sollevava con il suo.

Le collane d'argento del più piccolo erano fredde contro la pelle ed insieme alla bandana rossa erano l'unica cosa rimasta sul suo corpo oltre al profumo ormai familiare che era semplicemente lui: _Harry_. Louis attaccò con le labbra e i denti la sua spalla sinistra, lasciando un segno violaceo all'altezza delle clavicole per poi passare sotto alla sua mandibola spigolosa.

Harry gettò la testa all'indietro lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito profondo. Incitato da quel suono, Louis decise di osare di più spostando una mano a stringergli possessivamente una natica e l'altra ad afferrare la sua lunghezza eretta.

Lo masturbò lentamente, su e giù, stimolando anche l'estremità arrossata e umida con il pollice, godendosi gli ansimi che Harry gli respirava addosso e che erano soltanto merito dei suoi tocchi.

"Mio Dio-" soffiò il cantante soffocando un urlo nell'incavo del suo collo mentre aumentava la presa attorno alle sue spalle, mozzandogli il fiato a sua volta.

Poi Louis sentì il palmo liscio e bollente del ragazzo raggiungere nuovamente la sua erezione e per poco non svenne. Per fortuna quando cadde all'indietro c'era il cuscino morbido del divano a reggerlo.

E fu ancora peggio quando Harry gemette: "Ti voglio dentro di me, Lou."

Louis dovette arrestare i propri movimenti e quelli dell'altro per non finire tutto in quel modo. "Sì- cazzo sì." ansimò nella sua bocca carnosa e rossa.

In seguito, dato che Harry si era già riappropriato del suo collo, balbettò incoerente: "Prima letto."

Ancora una risatina del giovane che fece vibrare anche i loro cuori. Louis sorrise di fronte all'espressione aperta e divertita dell'altro. I suoi pozzi verdi acquosi brillavano di gioia ed eccitazione. Sembrava un ragazzino e almeno per quella notte sarebbe stato solo e soltanto suo. _Suo e bellissimo_.

Quindi Harry saltò in piedi e aiutò Louis ad alzarsi sulle proprie gambe vacillanti. E poi senza dargli il tempo di dire o fare qualcosa, lo baciò con le fossette incavate nelle guance e gli occhi che riflettevano il sorriso splendente delle sue labbra.

***

"Oddio Lou-"

Avevano raggiunto la camera di Louis da dieci minuti e ora si trovavano stesi sul suo enorme letto matrimoniale, la città di Londra come sfondo costante e fedele davanti ai loro copri nudi e intrecciati tra le lenzuola bianche.

Harry aveva espresso da un po' il suo desiderio perciò Louis non l'aveva fatto aspettare troppo a lungo prima di iniziare a prepararlo. Voleva però prendersi tutto il tempo necessario per esplorare il corpo del ragazzo, per stenderlo e farlo rilassare affinché non soffrisse una volta che si sarebbe spinto dentro di lui.

In quel momento Louis aveva il volto tra le sue gambe e lo stava stimolando dall'interno con due dita, alle quali ogni tanto aggiungeva la bocca o la lingua.

Harry era disteso sulla schiena con le gambe divaricate e un pugno stretto tra i ciuffi castani del più grande a godersi quelle attenzioni. Aveva provato a tenere gli occhi aperti per guardarlo mentre si prendeva cura di lui, ma era stata più forte la necessità di abbandonarsi al piacere più disarmante, la schiena inarcata e un urlo silenzioso dipinto sulle labbra socchiuse.

Le sue guance erano paonazze e i capelli un disastro cioccolato sul cuscino, eppure Louis non aveva mai visto niente e nessuno di più bello.

"Sono pronto." lo informò Harry tra un gemito e l'altro.

Louis si staccò svogliatamente da lui, osservando la sua espressione contrariata quando sfilò le dita dalla sua entrata lasciandolo fastidiosamente vuoto. Allora fece combaciare di nuovo le loro labbra in un bacio sporco e scomposto che già preludeva al prossimo passo.

Louis gli mostrò dove teneva il lubrificante e i preservativi. Una volta recuperati finirono velocemente di prepararsi perché entrambi non ne potevano più di aspettare.

Così quando Harry lo attirò nuovamente a sé tra le sue braccia e gli avvolse anche le gambe ai fianchi, Louis comprese davvero il valore e la grandezza di quel momento. Stava per fare sesso con Harry, o forse era già amore ma era troppo presto per dirlo. Sta di fatto che nessuno dei due l'avrebbe considerato un semplice scambio di favori sessuali per allentare la tensione dopo mesi di astinenza.

Louis strinse una coscia di Harry tra le dita e con l'altra mano si fece strada per entrare nel corpo del riccio, dopo avergli sistemato un cuscino sotto al sedere.

Non appena la sua punta superò il primo anello di nervi, Louis sentì il respiro mancargli e fu costretto a fermarsi qualche secondo per riprendersi dall'ondata di calore che lo investì.

Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò il volto di Harry a pochi centimetri di distanza, la bocca spalancata e la vista annebbiata. Louis si abbassò per baciarlo mentre continuava la sua avanzata fino ad entrare completamente in lui. Quando i suoi testicoli toccarono le sue natiche si lasciò scappare un gemito roco, incapace di trattenersi.

Stava provando tantissime, troppe, emozioni mischiate assieme, era impossibile spiegare a parole quello che sentì quando i loro corpi si fusero nella maniera più carnale e genuina, diventando una cosa sola.

Louis respirò affannosamente contro la guancia di Harry, il quale fece scorrere un palmo lungo la sua schiena sudata fino a raggiungere le sue natiche contratte dallo sforzo di mantenere la posizione. Voleva che il riccio si abituasse alla sua presenza prima di iniziare a spingere.

Soltanto quando sentì quest'ultimo sussurrare: "Puoi muoverti." lo accontentò iniziando ad ondeggiare il bacino.

Il ragazzo sotto di lui fu percorso da brividi ovunque mentre, senza fermare le spinte, Louis prese a tracciargli un percorso invisibile con la lingua dalla colonna della gola fino allo sterno e successivamente deviando ai capezzoli. Harry era sensibile in quel punto infatti sibilò tra i denti quando sentì Louis succhiare e leccare la sua pelle arrossata.

"Cazzo- ah Louis!" Per un momento il castano pensò di avergli fatto male ma quando cercò i suoi occhi, vide il suo sguardo in preda al godimento più totalizzante e non si preoccupò più. 

Dopo l'ennesima stoccata, Louis tornò a sentire quella sensazione di calore montare nello stomaco, una bolla di fuoco che cresceva a dismisura fino ad incendiarlo nel profondo delle viscere. "Oddio Harry, sei incredibile... mi fai sentire così bene- io..." gemette con le palpebre strizzate e la fronte poggiata contro la sua spalla, incapace di trattenere quelle parole. Cercò le labbra del riccio disperatamente e quest'ultimo lo baciò così profondamente che gli fece girare la testa e perdere l'equilibrio, le spinte dei fianchi sempre più veloci e sconclusionate.

"Lo so- anch'io..." ansimò Harry sulle sue labbra, affondando le unghie nelle sue scapole.

"Non mi sono mai sentito così... con _nessuno_ prima di te, Lou."

Non gli importava se Harry gli avrebbe lasciato dei segni, anzi sperava di svegliarsi la mattina seguente e di riconoscere sul proprio corpo le tracce del ragazzo per ricordargli che quello non fosse stato solamente un magnifico sogno.

Ma all'improvviso Harry sussurrò, la voce graffiata dall'eccitazione: "Aspetta, lascia fare a me adesso."

E non gli lasciò nemmeno il tempo di prendere un respiro, che ribaltò le loro posizioni per sovrastarlo.

Louis si sentì scivolare fuori dal suo corpo e per poco non si mise a piagnucolare quando il riccio si piegò su di lui e tracciò le sue labbra con la lingua, strappandogli un grugnito. Poi reggendosi al suo petto arrossato, riafferrò il membro di Louis e lo guidò alla propria apertura senza però calarsi subito, ma stuzzicandolo alla pazzia facendolo scorrere nella piega tra le natiche.

"Harry-"

Sul volto del più piccolo si formò un ghigno diabolico. Louis si sentì avvolgere dalle fiamme infernali e sarebbe volentieri rimasto a bruciare lì per sempre ma stava davvero per esplodere.

Tuttavia non dovette dirgli altro perché sembrò ricambiare quel suo bisogno di sentirlo nuovamente dentro di sé.

Harry lo inglobò fino alla base senza nemmeno battere ciglio e riprese a muoversi sopra di lui, rimbalzando sulle proprie cosce mentre cercava un appiglio tra i suoi pettorali che graffiò. Louis fissò rapito quei segni formarsi, dapprima bianchi per poi mutare in righe rosse e spezzate. D'istinto afferrò la sua mano sinistra e la portò alle proprie labbra. L'altro comprese le sue intenzioni perché gli mise tre dita in bocca. Il più grande le succhiò con devozione mentre i loro sguardi si incatenarono, intensi e fuori fuoco.

"Sì, proprio così _piccolo_." disse Louis per incitarlo senza accorgersi di averlo appena chiamato con quel nomignolo. Era affascinato, incantato ad osservare il suo corpo sinuoso muoversi in quel modo così elegante e lascivo.

"Sono vicino." disse Harry cominciando a prenderlo con movimenti rotatori. Aveva i denti affondati nel labbro inferiore, qualche riccio bagnato che si era attaccato alla fronte e sulle guance rossissime, le labbra gonfie e più scure di una ciliegia matura. Era una luce per gli occhi, _divino_.

"Avevano ragione quelle donne."

Louis comprese di aver parlato soltanto quando l'altro gli chiese confuso e ansante: "Chi?"

Per una ragione a lui sconosciuta, iniziò a dar voce a quel pensiero che nemmeno si era accorto di formulare. "Due donne alla radio... parlavano di destino e cazzo se avevano ragione."

_"Tutto accade per un motivo."_ ripeté gemendo la frase che aveva sentito la notte precedente. "Eri tu, eri tu che dovevi succedermi."

Non capì se Harry lo avesse sentito né se avesse compreso qualcosa di quel discorso ma si mosse appena più a destra e fu in quel momento che Louis colpì la sua prostata facendogli vedere le stelle. Il riccio non smise di saltare sopra di lui, anzi accelerò la velocità così Louis allungò le mani per arpionargli i fianchi e andargli incontro con brevi e secchi colpi di reni. Harry era seduto sopra di lui perciò non aveva molto spazio per muoversi, eppure quel poco bastò a ridurlo ad un ammasso di urla mal trattenute e gemiti spezzati.

Louis venne nel momento in cui Harry si strinse attorno a lui e gli chiazzò il petto di gocce trasparenti, dipingendo la sua pelle bianca del suo piacere.

Un attimo dopo Harry crollò esausto su di lui, contro il suo petto sporco ma nessuno dei due sembrò preoccuparsene, troppo presi ad assaporare quel limbo di pace l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro.

"È stato bellissimo. Perfetto, proprio come te." gli sussurrò Louis dopo un tempo indeterminato, mentre gli lasciava dolci carezze lungo la colonna vertebrale.

Nel frattempo si erano sistemati in una posizione più comoda, anche perché Louis aveva iniziato a sentire troppa pressione attorno al membro spento. Harry si era accoccolato al suo petto, la guancia premuta sopra il suo cuore che ancora batteva fortissimo.

Il riccio sorrise contro di lui premendogli un bacio sullo sterno. Anche Louis stava sorridendo ma non sapeva da quanto. Non si sentiva così bene e spensierato da anni ed era tutto grazie allo splendido ragazzo con il quale si era appena unito. Aveva amato ogni singolo istante ed era convinto che Harry la pensasse allo stesso modo.

Poi ne ebbe la conferma.

"Concordo, non poteva andare meglio di così."

Le loro bocche si ritrovarono nella penombra della stanza, l'unica fonte di luce che tingeva d'oro i loro corpi nudi e stanchi dovuta al tenue bagliore arancione proveniente dalla lampada sul comodino. Louis chiuse gli occhi mentre le labbra del riccio si modellavano sulle sue, ora calde, gonfie e che portavano i loro sapori mischiati assieme. Fu un bacio diverso dai precedenti. Lento, dolce, senza più quella fretta di toccarsi che avevano sentito appena entrati in ascensore e senza più quell'esitazione iniziale che c'era stata al parco.

In quel momento, con una gamba di Harry sopra le sue cosce, un suo braccio poggiato mollemente sul petto e la sua testa abbandonata sulla spalla, Louis si sentiva libero di ogni bisogno o pensiero che non riguardasse il cantante abbracciato teneramente a sé. Sarebbe volentieri rimasto lì, su quel letto sfatto stretto al riccio per sempre.

Erano entrambi esausti dopo l'attività fisica appena svolta, dopo le mille emozioni che avevano provato e l'ora tarda, ma nessuno dei due sembrava pronto o in grado di addormentarsi. Non dopo tutto quello che era successo nelle ultime ore. 

Che poi se ancora ci pensava, a Louis sembrava assurdo che la sua vita avesse subito una svolta simile nel giro di un singolo giorno. Non si riconosceva più. Era sempre lui, ma non era più lo stesso Louis che la sera prima aveva lasciato le mura di casa per una boccata d'aria. E chi l'avrebbe mai detto che sarebbe finito lì, che sarebbe tornato a provare nuovamente delle emozioni così forti e devastanti, tanto da lasciarlo svuotato e riempito allo stesso tempo di nuove certezze.

"A cosa pensi?"

Sentì Harry mormorare ad un tratto. Fu inaspettato perché nel frattempo si era rilassato, circondato dal tepore del momento post climax che gli aveva reso le membra gelatinose, grazie anche alle dita leggere del giovane che avevano preso a disegnare segni casuali sul suo petto.

"Penso al fatto che non voglio lasciarti andare." rispose Louis dopo essersi schiarito la voce ed aver riaperto le palpebre. Harry lo stava già guardando e quella scoperta non lo stupì più di tanto.

Poi Harry sussurrò: "Non devi. Ti ho promesso che sarei rimasto." Lo guardava con lo sguardo fisso e sincero, una nota amara di delusione ad oscurare le sue iridi all'idea che potesse anche solo pensare a quella possibilità.

Louis gli sorrise, anche se il peso della realtà gli rovinò improvvisamente addosso.

"Non intendevo oggi."

Probabilmente non l'avrebbe lasciato quella mattina stessa e nemmeno dopo quella settimana, ma per quanto potesse assicurarglielo, Louis sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe dovuto partire per la sua strada. E lui non l'avrebbe fermato, non avrebbe pensato egoisticamente a sé perché Harry doveva e meritava di inseguire il suo sogno senza ostacoli di mezzo. Sapeva anche di aver accettato quella fine inevitabile nel momento esatto in cui si era arreso all'attrazione che provava per lui, baciandolo e facendo cadere tutte quelle mura che era riuscito ad ergere attorno a sé con difficoltà negli ultimi anni. In un attimo Harry aveva fatto crollare ogni singolo mattone, facendosi spazio in lui, dentro il suo cuore e sotto la sua pelle.

Nonostante tutto, Louis non si pentiva di nulla. Era felice che fosse stato lui ad abbattere quella barriera e non qualcun altro.

"Allora posso assicurarti che non ho intenzione di andarmene per molto tempo." mormorò ancora felicemente Harry contro il suo collo prima di premergli un lungo bacio su quel punto contro il quale si poteva percepire il suo battito cardiaco scalpitare. Sembrava una promessa toppo dolce per essere vera.

Così, con quei pensieri dolorosi a fluttuargli nella mente, Louis trattenne un sospiro amareggiato e forzando un sorriso, immerse una mano tra i ricci del ragazzo. Ma Harry dovette comprendere che qualcosa non andava perché si tirò su costringendolo ad arrestare quelle carezze. Il riccio cercò i suoi occhi e dopo averlo intrappolato con lo sguardo ed avergli poggiato un palmo bollente sulla guancia, gli chiese sottovoce: "Ora dimmi sinceramente a cosa stai pensando. Lo vedo che c'è qualcosa che ti turba."

"Non è niente." rispose vagamente Louis, incapace di reggere ancora quei pozzi verdi così intensi.

"Lou, ti prego." Bastò quel nomignolo pronunciato con tono affranto a convincerlo, perciò, come un fiume in piena iniziò a sputare fuori tutte le sue preoccupazioni.

"Io... ho paura. Ho paura perché anche se ti conosco da poco so già che non posso più fare a meno di te. Solo ieri ero un altro io e ora sento che mi hai cambiato. O forse hai solamente tirato fuori quella parte di me che aveva smesso di vivere, che si era persa e che avevo volutamente abbandonato." Si prese un momento per respirare e riordinare i pensieri e le parole per poi continuare: "Ora mi riconosco Harry e so che è presto per dirlo, ma sono sicuro che sia grazie a te. E ti voglio, _cazzo_ , ti voglio in tutti i sensi possibili ma non posso pretendere niente e non voglio nemmeno farlo."

Harry lo guardò sinceramente confuso, mentre il suo pollice si muoveva lungo il suo zigomo. "Cosa stai dicendo? Perché pensi che non voglia stare con te anch'io? Mi pare di essere stato chiaro fin da subito."

Louis prese un respiro profondo. Non era mai stato bravo a dar voce ai suoi sentimenti ma in quel momento doveva essere il più sincero possibile. Non era più un ragazzino.

Così gli disse: "Io ti credo ma non voglio che tu resta qui quando hai il mondo ad aspettarti. Tu sei fatto per la musica, sei fatto per viaggiare e per portare le tue canzoni fino ai confini della terra. Non puoi rimanere qui con me, io che non sono nessuno. E non te lo permetterò quando so quanto ci tieni." 

Harry continuò a guardarlo in silenzio per diversi minuti, distogliendo poi lo sguardo mentre sembrava essersi perso nella propria mente. Probabilmente non ci aveva pensato come Louis, si era lasciato andare senza pensare al dopo ma il designer aveva ben chiaro cosa voleva e cosa non era più in grado di sopportare. Non voleva innamorarsi ancora per poi ritrovarsi per l'ennesima volta con il cuore spezzato.

Infine Harry parlò tornando a guardarlo negli occhi: "Louis, sarò sincero. Non so e non posso sapere cosa succederà domani o tra qualche mese, però so anche che non mi sono mai sentito così prima d'ora con qualcuno e non voglio perdere l'occasione di essere felice per delle paure che non dobbiamo affrontare oggi." Louis continuò ad osservarlo anche quando si fermò per abbassarsi e lasciargli un bacio veloce sulle labbra. "E lascia perdere il mio lavoro. Quello non c'entra perché potrebbe essere altro a dividerci, come potremmo trovare delle soluzioni e dei compromessi. Vuoi davvero finirla così senza darci una possibilità?"

Non era giusto. Perché riusciva sempre a trovare le parole giuste, il modo perfetto per convincerlo? Poi quello sguardo implorante... era ingiusto e impossibile resistergli quando erano ancora stretti così intimamente, quando il suo splendido corpo nudo era ancora steso al suo fianco e sentiva la sua pelle scaldargli il sangue. "Non lo so, Harry. È complicato..."

"Non dev'esserlo per forza. Aspettiamo e vediamo come va. Poi te l'ho già detto, no? Non dobbiamo affrettare nulla, dobbiamo soltanto essere noi stessi." Lo disse senza mai smettere di toccarlo, senza mai allontanarsi di un millimetro.

"Per favore, dimmi che non ti arrenderai subito... per favore Louis." sussurrò ancora dopo un lungo momento di silenzio interrotto solamente dai loro respiri.

Louis sapeva che non avrebbe potuto dirgli di no.

Non ci era riuscito la notte precedente quando per lui rappresentava solamente uno sconosciuto incontrato per caso al lato di una strada, uno sconosciuto che aveva fatto salire in macchina senza pensarci due volte. Non ci era riuscito quando aveva accettato di andarlo a vedere esibirsi al locale, non ci era riuscito quando gli aveva chiesto di partire per un'altra avventura misteriosa con lui nel bel mezzo della notte.

Non ci era riuscito quando non aveva più resistito e l'aveva baciato per poi portarlo a casa sua.

Non ci sarebbe riuscito nemmeno in quel momento ma andava bene così perché gli credeva. Non avevano nulla da temere, potevano farcela.

"Va bene." disse infine.

"Davvero?" esclamò Harry. Louis poté giurare di avergli visto gli occhi luccicare.

Allora si sciolse e gli mostrò un sorriso ampio e: "Sì, voglio provarci ma solo perché sei tu." annuì convinto. Aveva paura ma era di Harry che si trattava dopotutto.

"Oddio sì! Grazie grazie grazi-"

Louis non poté farne a meno quando zittì la sua bocca sorridente con un bacio.

***

E così fu la prima volta che rimasero svegli ad attendere l'alba assieme. Più tardi - dopo che Harry glielo chiese riducendolo nuovamente in una poltiglia di godimento con le labbra e Louis ovviamente non poté negarglielo - si spostarono nella terrazza del maggiore avvolti soltanto da due vestaglie di seta per osservare da più vicino il sole sorgere all'orizzonte di una Londra ancora addormentata.

Si andarono a sedere su un divanetto in vimini, Harry stretto al fianco di Louis, due sorrisi speculari a decorare i loro volti assonati. E se Louis si perse ad ammirare la bocca sorridente del cantante più dello spettacolo di fronte a loro, beh, non si può proprio biasimarlo. Perché Harry era bellissimo, più luminoso del sole e sopratutto era _suo_. Non sapeva ancora per quanto ma gli bastava la certezza che almeno per quel giorno lo era e che avrebbe guardato indietro a quel momento con gioia. Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa tra loro due, avrebbe ricordato quella tiepida mattina di giugno e avrebbe sorriso percependo ancora il sapore di Harry sulla lingua e il calore confortante del suo corpo sulla pelle.  
  
  


_"I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights_

_No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch_

_I said, ooh, I'm drowning in the night_

_Oh, when I'm like this, you're the one I trust"_  
  


**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Sono ritornata con questa one shot che ho scritto quest'estate. Dopo averla revisionata più volte mi sono convinta di pubblicarla e niente... spero vi sia piaciuta ❤️  
> Alla prossima :)
> 
> \- Alice


End file.
